


30 Day OTP Challenge -Park Bros/SungJae

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Day6 Ensemble, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sibling Incest, jaehyung is kind of a werewolf but he turns into a human instead of into a wolf with full moon, most of them aren't in an AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Oneshots de este hermoso ship porque no hay suficientes y ya me harté de que no reciban el reconocimiento que merecen
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 15





	1. Day 1: Hugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day6 se presentan sin Jae por problemas de salud

"Hola hyung."

Exclamó Dowoon en cuanto entraron al dormitorio, Jae estaba envuelto como burrito en una manta sobre el sofá y los miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo les fue?"

Younghyun se quito los zapatos y murmuró mientras se estiraba

"Pudimos hacer la presentación, pero nos faltaste tú, Sungjin hyung estaba tan triste."

El mencionado le dio un manotazo a Younghyun en el hombro para callarlo y éste solo salió corriendo entre risas hacia su habitación.

"Hola, Bob."

El líder miró a su hyung y rápidamente verificó que los otros tres miembros ya se hubieran metido a sus habitaciones antes de acercarse a Jaehyung para tomar asiento a su lado.

"¿Cómo sigues?"

El mayor se acomodó las gafas con cuidado al responder

"Creo que un poco mejor. Al menos ya no tengo fiebre. ¿Cómo les fue?"

"Bien, aunque te extrañamos bastante." Jae lo miró a los ojos, ni siquiera estaba implicando nada con dicha mirada, pero el líder admitió. "De acuerdo, yo te extrañé mucho. No estabas a mi derecha para hacer tonterías mientras tocábamos Days Gone By."

Jaehyung sonrió aunque no fue tan brillante por el malestar que lo aquejaba

"Prometo que intentaré dejar de ser tan enfermizo." Separó una de las puntas de su manta y señaló hacia el espacio entre su brazo y su costado. "Hay espacio aquí adentro."

Sungjin soltó una risa antes de acomodarse contra el costado de su hyung, quién los cubrió con la manta y entonces el menor abrazó suavemente la cintura contraria para susurrar

"Por favor no vuelvas a dejarme solo con esos tres, creo que enloqueceré."

Jaehyung soltó una risa tan suave como su voz y le devolvió el abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivan los Park Bros
> 
> Enserio me ofende la falta de historias sobre estos bebés, así que he decidido hacer 30 oneshots de los bebuhs para una piel radiante :'3
> 
> Es uno de los ships más underrated de la vida, pero también uno de los más puros y puedo probarlo


	2. Day 2: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae está jugando tontamente a molestar al líder y quizá se le salga de las manos

Desde hacía varias semanas Jaehyung había estado jugando tontamente con Sungjin a darle besos que él calificaba como amistosos.

El líder al inicio se molestaba mucho por lo confianzudo que se portaba el americano, sin embargo le agradecía tener un poco de criterio y solo jugar de esa forma con él cuando estaban solos.

Cada día llegaba a dejar un suave beso en alguna parte del cuerpo de Sungjin.

No existía un 'normalmente' porque Jaehyung no había repetido ninguna zona.

El primer día le había dejado un beso sobre la cabeza, lo cual hizo a Sungjin enojar y perseguirlo por todo el dormitorio hasta que el mayor se escondió detrás de Younghyun entre risas y al líder no le quedó de otra mas que dejarlo en paz porque sino tendría que explicar la razón de su molestia y eso era algo que no quería hacer.

Al día siguiente, Jae estaba sentado junto a él en el sofá y simplemente se inclinó para dejar un suave beso sobre su hombro derecho, lo cual una vez más hizo a Sungjin enfurecer y sostenerlo por las muñecas para aplastarlo por un costado, excepto que lejos de hacer a Jaehyung arrepentirse, simplemente lo hizo soltar una serie de carcajadas estruendosas.

Los días siguieron pasando y los besos continuaron llegando. En su otro hombro, sobre sus mejillas, en sus brazos y antebrazos, en las muñecas, sobre el dorso de sus manos y en cada uno de sus dedos. Sungjin debía admitir que estaba un poco consternado por el hecho de que Jae no había repetido ni un solo lugar y que de hecho se acordara como para no repetir.

Con el paso de los días, acabó por comprender que eso era lo único que quería el americano: obtener reacción de su parte para poder reírse sin control.

Así que tras la primera semana, él dejó de perseguirlo para darle un zape; simplemente recibía el beso y ponía los ojos en blanco mientras se tensaba.

Ni siquiera los veía venir porque a veces Jaehyung era exageradamente creativo para molestarlo. Un día fingió estarse atando los cordones para poder recargarse sobre su rodilla y al levantarse dejar un beso sobre el abdomen del menor.

Y así inventaba maneras tontas y molestas para robarle besos en el pecho y costillas a Sungjin, lo cual lo hacía tensarse mucho por las cosquillas que lo atacaban y por el temor a que los miembros los vieran actuar como idiotas... O al menos a Jaehyung mientras él se dejaba como tonto.

Entonces empezaron los besos sobre el rostro.

El primero fue sobre su frente mientras el líder estaba desayunando, no lo esperaba así que casi se asfixia con el pedazo de manzana que estaba comiendo y Jaehyung sonrió satisfecho con la reacción obtenida.

Después fue un beso en cada una de sus sienes y mejillas; en ninguno de esos días le dio mayor reacción que un simple bufido mientras apretaba los labios.

Entonces fue el beso en su nariz que hizo a Sungjin sentir completamente alterado porque de un momento a otro Jaehyung tenía su rostro frente a él sosteniéndolo por las mejillas y plantando sus delgados labios sobre su nariz de Bob el Constructor (según el mismo Jae).

Luego vino el beso en su barbilla que hizo al líder tensarse mucho porque Jae llegó un día cuando estaba en la cocina y sujetó cuidadosamente su mentón acercándose demasiado a su boca antes de desviarse para posar sus labios sobre su barbilla.

Sungjin lo empujó tan pronto lo hizo y solo miró a Jae sonreír antes de salir corriendo.

Sungjin estaba seguro de que el americano no llegaría tan lejos como para besarle en algún lugar debajo de la cadera, así que si ese era el caso, solo quedaban unos cuantos lugares disponibles; es decir su cuello, su nuca y sus labios, a menos que fuera a besarle los ojos, lo cual habría sido una gran tontería.

Estuvo alerta a cada movimiento de Jae porque los besos en el cuello eran un gesto bastante íntimo en opinión de Sungjin, así que de ninguna manera iba a permitirlo sin dar algo de pelea.

A excepción de que lo hiciera cuando menos lo esperaba y el bastardo en efecto espero a que el líder estuviera dormido en la camioneta de regreso al dormitorio para acercarse y dejar un beso firme justo enseguida de la manzana en su cuello. Sungjin despertó de inmediato y se hizo bolita mientras se cubría el cuello para evitar más asaltos afectivos mientras le gritaba por ser un parásito desalmado.

El insulto no pareció molestar a Jae, porque al día siguiente se acercó a él mientras estaba afinando su guitarra en la sala de prácticas y besó descaradamente su nuca.

Sungjin volvió a encogerse para cubrir su cuello y dejó a Atom en su tripié antes de salir corriendo de la sala de prácticas.

El líder estaba completamente trastornado para ese momento porque a menos que Jaehyung fuera a inventarse otro lugar para besarlo, entonces el siguiente debía ser precisamente sobre su boca.

A ese paso la espera sería matadora, así que Sungjin nunca perdió de vista al mayor para poder estar listo en caso de que quisiera hacer algún movimiento, sin embargo, Jaehyung no volteó a verlo en todo el día a excepción de las pocas ocasiones en que estaba hablando y tenía que mirarlo a fuerzas.

El líder estaba un poco confundido, pero feliz de haber sobrevivido un día sin besos incómodos. De cualquier forma no bajó la guardia y estuvo preparado en caso de que el mayor fuera a intentar algo en los siguientes días.

Aunque no supo decir si se sintió confundido, decepcionado o feliz de no recibir atención indeseada por parte de los labios de Jaehyung a cualquier porción de su piel durante los siguientes cinco días.

Jae ya ni siquiera lo miraba y Sungjin estaba seguro de que era algún tipo de trampa para hacerlo bajar la guardia y entonces dar el golpe final.

Pasaron otros tres días y las cosas seguían iguales, de hecho hasta parecía que Jae estaba ignorándolo, lo cual indignó demasiado al líder.

¿Quién demonios se creía ese hyung degenerado? ¿Creía que podía besuquearlo durante semanas haciéndolo tensarse hasta casi ser incapaz de sentir su cuello y luego simplemente olvidarse de él como si nunca hubiera ocurrido algo en lo absoluto?

Es decir, estaba feliz de ya no ser el blanco cotidiano de los labios de Jaehyung, pero estaba tan confundido mientras miraba al americano convivir con normalidad con todo el mundo menos con él.

No estaba haciéndolo a propósito... O quizá si, estaba entrando antes que el resto a la sala de prácticas y salía después que los demás buscando algún momento en que pudiera quedarse convenientemente a solas con su hyung para ver si lograban mantener una conversación que involucrara más de 6 palabras y que de preferencia no tuviera que ver con decidir quién se ducharía primero al llegar al dormitorio.

El primer día que lo hizo, Jae entró y de hecho lo miró casi con desinterés antes de tomar a Haru del tripié para acomodarse la correa sobre el hombro. El líder no diría que se sintió herido por la indiferencia, pero definitivamente se sentía de esa forma; así que intentando no echar por la borda su orgullo, preguntó casualmente por el paradero del resto, a lo que su hyung simplemente respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Un día en que el distanciamiento se volvió insoportable, Sungjin detuvo a Jae después de que acabaran con el ensayo de la banda y lo cuestionó

"¿Por qué estás ignorándome?"

El cinismo en la mirada del mayor casi hizo a Sungjin gruñir por la frustración

"No lo hago."

"Claro que sí. Ya no hablas conmigo para nada desde que-" pensó cuidadosamente en las palabras que quería usar y finalizó. "Desde hace semanas."

Jae no se perturbó en lo absoluto cuando respondió con un tono que parecía incluso de aburrimiento total

"Oh, estoy seguro de que siempre habíamos hablado de esta forma."

Sungjin hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mostrar el enojo en sus facciones, pero no estaba seguro de haber hecho el mismo esfuerzo con su voz al decir

"Pues no. Siempre hablábamos mucho, al menos hasta que empezaste con esta locura de... _Ya sabes_."

"¿Perdón?"

Y el cínico de hecho iba a hacerlo decir en voz alta las ridiculeces en que los había envuelto los últimos días.

En un día normal ni siquiera habría intentado dialogar con Jaehyung, pero estaba harto y tan desesperado, así que no pudo sentirse lo suficientemente avergonzado como para detenerse de decir

"Lo de los besos, hyung. Has estado raro conmigo desde la última vez que lo hiciste."

Jae una vez más se mantuvo estoico ante esas palabras y respondió tranquilamente

"Paré de hacerlo, creí que era lo que querías."

Bueno, pero ese americano idiota quién demonios se creía para pensar que sabía lo que él quería.

Esa declaración lo molestó en niveles inimaginables, así que respondió enojado

"Que pararas de incomodarme, no que dejaras de hablar conmigo."

"¿Qué quieres de mi? Tú dejaste de hablar conmigo desde que inicié con esa tontería y está bien, quizá fue mi error y no debí haberlo hecho en primer lugar, pero ya lo abandoné. Estamos bien, ¿No?"

 _No_. Obviamente _no_ estaban bien.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué que?"

"¿Por qué lo abandonaste?"

Quiso decir ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Y Jae por primera vez pareció mirarse afectado por la conversación cuando murmuró

"Porque estabas incómodo."

 _Ja_. Duró semanas incómodo y ahora intentaba fingir que esa era la razón por la que había parado; pues no, Sungjin no se sentía satisfecho con esa respuesta.

"No es cierto. Lo abandonaste porque el siguiente beso era en los labios." Jaehyung se quedó congelado ante eso y de inmediato su rostro se sonrojó de manera brutal, Sungjin tomó eso como una pequeña victoria y continuó. "Si, ¿Crees que no lo noté? Estuve listo por días para golpearte en caso de que lo intentaras."

Por supuesto que Jae frunció el ceño por la confusión y de inmediato exclamó alterado

"¿Entonces qué demonios quieres de mi, Sungjin? Lo hacía y te enojabas, dejé de hacerlo y te enojaste aún así, ¿Que quieres?"

Otra vez se hacía el que tenía idea de lo que Sungjin quería, pero realmente Jae era un bruto. No sabía nada.

El menor se cruzó de brazos para verse más temible al responder con seriedad

"Que no me trates como si fuera un trapo viejo que ya no te sirve después de haberte divertido por un rato."

Jaehyung perdió todo signo de dureza en su expresión cuando lo cuestionó completamente confundido

"¿Quieres que te bese?"

Sungjin hizo una mueca de desagrado absoluto cuando dijo con obviedad

"No, claro que no. Quiero que _tú_ quieras hacerlo, ¿De qué demonios me sirve que lo hagas si no quieres besarme? Eso sería estúpido en verdad."

"¿Qué?"

El líder puso los ojos en blanco y jaló a Jaehyung del cuello de su camiseta mientras murmuraba

"Solo bésame, maldita sea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de amor apache para que nuestras almas se reconforten


	3. Day 3: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin intenta hablar con Jae a pesar de que está molesto

"¿Qué pasa con Jae?"

Fue la pregunta de Sungjin en cuanto vio al argentino salir del estudio sin mirarlos dos veces.

"Esta molesto porque dice que canta muy pocas líneas en Afraid." El líder no supo que responder a eso, pero Younghyun solo agregó. "Ya se le pasará."

Quizá, pero Sungjin no quería que el mayor se quedara con ese sentimiento para el resto de su vida, Jae tendía a ser un poco... Rencoroso.

Dejó el estudio para buscar a Jaehyung donde quiera que se hubiera metido.

Caminó hacia la sala de práctica en la que Jae usualmente se quedaba hasta tarde y solo entreabrió un poco la puerta para escuchar al mayor practicar con su guitarra.

Estaba tocando un solo improvisado en Haru y Sungjin se detuvo antes de cruzar por completo hacia dentro de la sala.

Jaehyung estaba de pie a un lado de su amplificador y moviendo sus dedos sobre el mástil con maestría, empujando las cuerdas para hacer blends y haciendo tapping espontáneamente antes de hacer pull offs.

Ver a Jae tocar siempre era interesante para el líder, porque aunque en sus canciones no habían solos de guitarra como en las de las bandas occidentales, él veía el empeño que ponía Jae cuando componía los riffs de guitarra de cada una de sus canciones.

Y en momentos como ese, demostraba su destreza musical; ellos podrían tener solos en sus canciones que fueran el perfecto centro de atención, pero Jaehyung siempre era muy cuidadoso a la hora de componer, él y Younghyun hacían magia cuando empezaban a componer, decidiendo tonos, buscando armonías y acomodando acordes para que ningún instrumento opacara al resto. Eran expertos en darle presencia a todas las partes.

Era realmente impresionante para Sungjin.

En cierto momento Jae alzó la mirada y se encontró con el líder, así que de inmediato ahogó el sonido de las cuerdas y solo se escuchó la estática del amplificador mientras sus dedos detenían las vibraciones.

Sungjin se aclaró la garganta mientras entraba por completo a la sala y dijo algo apenado

"Lo siento, no quería interrumpir."

Jae se encogió de hombros, volviendo evidente para Sungjin que el mayor estaba molesto con él.

Jae no era tan difícil de interpretar, de hecho era bastante transparente con sus emociones y aunque eso facilitaba siempre las cosas para el líder, a veces no sabía que hacer con toda la información que lograba sacar tan solo con ver la expresión de su hyung; quizá hasta llegaba a pensar en que preferiría no saber nada en lo absoluto.

Miró rápidamente hacia Haru y murmuró

"Eso fue impresionante."

Jaehyung se encogió de hombros y respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Solo estaba improvisando un poco."

Si, Sungjin lo notó por como recorría la escala pentatonica y ese modo dórico.

"Supongo que eso lo vuelve aún más impresionante." Ante la falta de reacción de Jaehyung, casi suplicó. "¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

"¿Para qué? Deberías prepararte, ya casi te toca grabar."

Sungjin no lo soportó más y le dijo con firmeza

"No te lo estoy pidiendo como el líder, necesitamos hablar como amigos, Jae."

El argentino alzó sus cejas mientras apretaba los labios y solo dejó a Haru sobre su tripié mientras apagaba el amplificador y susurraba un 'okay' molesto.

Sungjin no iba a pedirle que tomara asiento, no tenía caso si iba a hacerse el difícil, así que solo lo soltó

"No te di tantas líneas porque honestamente no resultó como el tipo de canción que quería componer."

La declaración tomó completamente desprevenido a Jaehyung, quién perdió todo rastro de dureza en su mirada y de hecho se ruborizó cuando dijo

"No tienes que darme explicaciones, Sungjin."

Pero el menor sabía que si tenía que hacerlo, Jae era inteligente y sabía cuando tenía que retraerse, sin embargo no iba a permitírselo tan fácilmente.

Ya lo había dicho y considerando que Jae no había preguntado a qué se refería como cualquier persona normal con el cinismo suficiente habría hecho, asumió que estaban en el mismo canal y continuó

"Tu voz me gusta. Quizá es mi voz preferida dentro de todo Day6." Jae rara vez se apenaba por recibir cumplidos, pero aparentemente no estaba listo para escuchar al reservado líder decirle directamente algo así. "Honestamente ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no te había dado tantas líneas como a Younghyun o a Wonpil. Solo sé que quería escucharte a ti cantar las frases en inglés. Siempre luces feliz cuando cantas en tu idioma natal, supongo que lo hice inconscientemente."

Y era la pura verdad, Sungjin no tenía idea de porqué no le había dado más líneas a Jaehyung, fue completamente una decisión inconsciente.

El mayor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa tímida al murmurar

"Gracias por eso."

Quizá no era necesario, pero Sungjin sentía que debía justificarse aún más con su hyung, así que le explicó

"Esta es la primera canción para la que escribo la letra y la música sin ayuda de ustedes, así que quizá me sentí un poco abrumado a la hora de decidir la distribución."

"Sungjin, en verdad no tienes que darme explicaciones sobre esto."

Jae parecía haber sido sincero con esas palabras, lo suficiente como para convencer a Sungjin de que no iba a guardarle rencor por ello, pero igual se aventuró a declarar

"Younghyun dijo que estabas molesto."

El mayor bajó la mirada completamente avergonzado y susurró con el rostro enrojecido

"Porque soy un imbécil, ya lo sabes. Todos lo saben."

"¿Entonces estamos bien?"

Sungjin estiró su mano para sujetar la del mayor y tímidamente entrelazó sus dedos.

Jae sabía que Sungjin jamás hacia cosas como esta y aunque a él no le desagradaba, se sentía extraño, no extraño mal, solo _nuevo_.

Tomó la mano contraria y de hecho miró al líder a los ojos antes de asentir

"Por supuesto."

Sungjin bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y las balanceó un poco entre sus cuerpos, sacándole una risa al argentino.

Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto.

Quizá solo estaban tomados de las manos, pero Jaehyung lo sintió como el gesto más íntimo que había compartido jamás con Sungjin.

Entonces el menor alzó sus manos entrelazadas hasta su propio pecho, justo encima de su corazón; no dijo nada pero Jae entendió el significado de esa única acción.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Younghyun asomó su cabeza para decir

"Sungjin hyung, es tu turno de grabar."

El líder no soltó de inmediato la mano de Jae, de hecho aprovechó estar dándole la espalda al menor para dar un último apretón a la mano contra su pecho antes de sonreírle con dulzura al argentino y entonces soltarlo para decir

"Ya voy, KangBra."

Sungjin se dio media vuelta y Jae solo pensó que sería mejor que Brian no se enterara jamás de lo que acababa de ocurrir o sino jamás lo perdonaría por haber tomado de la mano a su hyung preferido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo de Afraid es algo que pensé yo cuando escuché la canción por primera vez, no comprendía porque Jae cantaba nomás en el coro una frase, así que esto por supuesto es inventado


	4. Day 4: Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas con Jaehyung siempre se ponían extrañas

Sungjin se atrevería a decir que las cosas siempre se ponían extrañas cuando se quedaba a solas con Jaehyung.

El mayor seguido se le quedaba viendo por ratos prolongados, pero era como si de hecho no se diera cuenta de ello, pues cuando Sungjin se aclaraba la garganta, el americano desviaba la mirada y fingía que no estaba ocurriendo nada.

El líder no quería sugestionarse, pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando Jaehyung solo tenía esa actitud hacia él. Con Wonpil siempre se comportaba como un bastardo, le hacía bromas raras a Younghyun y trataba a Dowoon como su protegido al que por supuesto le jugaba bromas pesadas, pero a él... Jae y él siempre se habían llevado bien, quizá era por ser los dos mayores del grupo, quizá porque su hyung a veces tendía a sentirse melancólico porque extrañaba su hogar, realmente Sungjin no estaba seguro de si había una sola razón pero Jae confiaba mucho en él.

La confianza era agradable, aunque no cuando esa confianza empezaba a difuminarse con algo parecido al atrevimiento.

Sungjin había comenzado a sentirse algo inquieto al quedarse a solas con Jaehyung porque a veces las manos delgadas del extranjero tendían a pasearse sin permiso en una manera discreta hacia la piel debajo de sus mangas o al ras del cuello de su camiseta, jamás eran toques que lo incomodaran propiamente, pero Sungjin no lo comprendía, Jae podría hacer esas cosas con Younghyun quien siempre estaba dispuesto a juguetear de esa manera algo boba con él, pero no, por alguna razón lo elegía a él.

Siempre intentaba no alterarse, pero a veces cuando estaban solos no podía evitar mantenerse alerta de los movimientos del mayor.

En ese momento en específico no estaban solos realmente, pero Dowoon, Wonpil y Younghyun ya se habían ido a sus cuartos a descansar después de que acabaron de ver una película en la sala.

Estaban ellos dos sentados, Jaehyung tenía su laptop sobre sus piernas y ambos se sentían muy cansados ya, de hecho Sungjin estaba listo para ponerse de pie, tal vez estirarse un poco para demostrar su punto y luego decir "muero de sueño, me voy a dormir".

Apenas iba a levantarse cuando sintió la mano del americano sujetar su muñeca impidiéndole moverse.

Jae giró su cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la contraria, pero de inmediato deslizó sus propios ojos hacia el inicio de la camiseta del líder.

Uno de sus dedos subió sin dudar hacia el cuello de Sungjin, donde dejó un delicado camino trazado por la yema de su índice desde el costado del cuello contrario hasta pasar sobre su clavícula derecha y finalmente alcanzar el cuello de la camiseta amarilla de Sungjin y estirar la tela hasta dejar expuesta la piel desde su hombro hasta su cuello.

Sungjin solo se quedó expectante de las siguientes acciones de su hyung, no sabía que significaba todo esto, pero entonces Jae dejó su laptop sobre el asiento libre en el sofá y empujó al líder hasta hacerlo quedar recostado en el sillón y él encima de su cadera.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello del menor y susurró

"¿Por qué siempre hueles a jabón?"

Sungjin quería preguntar muchas cosas, ciertamente quería alejar a Jaehyung porque no sabía que demonios significaba esto, pero de pronto los labios del mayor hicieron contacto con su cuello y lo único que atinó a hacer fue sujetarse con fuerza de la camiseta de cuadros del mayor conforme la respiración de Jae impactaba contra la piel de su cuello y sus labios dejaban patrones sobre su piel bajando hacia su clavícula y finalmente hacia la piel cercana a su hombro.

Se había besado con chicas antes y nunca había sido la mitad de estimulante que este simple roce de los labios de Jaehyung contra la piel de su cuello y luego las suaves mordidas que estaba dejando sobre su hombro y finalmente su boca succionando en esa pequeña porción de piel entre su brazo y su pecho, ahí donde nadie pudiera darse cuenta.

"¿Puedes conservarlo para mi?"

El menor asintió sin saber a que estaba accediendo exactamente, pero eso no importaba en realidad. Solo sabía que tenía que irse a su habitación inmediatamente para poder bajarse los pantalones y ocuparse de los estragos de esta extraña escena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé que es esto


	5. Day 5: Wearing each other's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae podía fingir ser todo un chico malo, pero Sungjin sabía el tipo de frustraciones que tenía y lo ridículamente adorables que eran

Jae había entrado a la habitación de Sungjin solo para devolverle el cargador de su celular, pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia la camisa que traía puesta el líder y de hecho le reclamó sin meditarlo mucho

"No es justo."

El menor lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó confundido

"¿Qué no es justo?"

Jaehyung señaló su propia camisa que cubría al cuerpo de Sungjin y continuó

"Que tu puedas usar mi ropa, pero que yo no pueda usar la tuya porque me queda como corpiño."

Sungjin evitó reír ante el reclamo del mayor, pero de cualquier forma le preguntó con una sonrisa

"Jae, ¿qué locuras dices? Luces lindo con lo que sea."

Y lo decía enserio, realmente le daba igual que trajera puesto porque siempre lucía guapo en su opinión, en especial cuando no traía nada encima, pero esa era otra historia.

Jae puso los ojos en blanco cuando respondió molesto

"No quiero lo que sea. Quiero tu chaqueta de mezclilla."

"¿Qué?" Por un momento pensó que era un chiste, pero la expresión del americano decía que no jugaba en lo absoluto. "Jae, ¿de qué hablas?"

"Quiero poder usar tu chaqueta de mezclilla."

Sungjin caminó hacia su clóset y sacó la chaqueta de mezclilla que usaba usualmente

"¿Ésta?" Jae asintió y Sungjin de inmediato la descolgó del gancho para decirle. "Úsala. No me molesta."

"Créeme que ya lo he intentado, pero no me quedan las mangas porque mis brazos son demasiado largos."

No tenía idea de que su novio ya lo había intentado, así que de hecho soltó una risita aunque sabía que con seguridad tendría problemas por ello y le preguntó

"¿Quieres que te compremos una chaqueta que haga juego con la mía?"

Jaehyung puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó frustrado

"No quiero una nueva, mi ropa no huele a ti."

Okay, eso era lo más tierno que Jaehyung le había dicho jamás y era gracioso por lo molesto que estaba.

Sungjin intentó razonar con él al buscar sujetar su mano

"Jae por favor no te enojes."

"No estoy molesto contigo, estoy enojado conmigo mismo. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan flaco y tan alto? Tu ropa no me queda y es frustrante. El otro día intenté usar tu hoodie gris y aunque nadaba en ella, me quedaba encima de la cadera y las mangas parecían de camisa con mangas 3/4."

Un momento, ¿O sea que la hoodie gris que traía Jae el otro día era suya?

Ignoró la sorpresa del comentario y le dijo siendo completamente sincero

"Pero Jae, lucías precioso en ella. Solo quería comerte a besos."

"¿Y eso de qué me sirve cuando tengo que ponerme una chaqueta encima para disimular el hecho de que parece mi sudadera del jardín de niños?"

Al parecer era un problema mucho más grave que el que Sungjin había pensado.

***

En el cumpleaños de Jae, Sungjin entró a su habitación antes de las 5:30 de la mañana (hora a la que tenían que empezar a prepararse para su agenda) y se recostó encima del mayor para llenarle el rostro de besos mientras susurraba cerca de su oído

"Feliz cumpleaños, Jaehyungie."

El americano despertó con una sonrisa y besó a Sungjin en la comisura de los labios antes de susurrar

"Gracias, Bob."

"Tengo un obsequio para ti, solo no vayas a golpearme si no te gusta."

Jae ni siquiera se enderezó o trató de mover a Sungjin de encima de su cuerpo mientras abría el regalo estando ahí recostado sobre su cama.

El mayor sacó el obsequio y se encontró con una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Volteó a ver a su novio, quién alzó una mano pidiéndole un momento para explicarle

"Antes de que intentes golpearme o devolverla, quiero que sepas que la usé durante una semana y le rocié de mi loción para que el olor se pareciera un poco más al de la mía. Si no te gusta, está bien, siempre puedo conseguirte otra cosa..."

Jae acercó la prenda a su rostro y soltó una risa mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

No olía exactamente igual a la de su novio, pero era más especial porque lo había hecho a propósito.

Entrelazó sus manos y murmuró con una sonrisa brillante

"Me encanta. Gracias, Bob."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enserio quisiera poner imagenes, pero espero que entiendan a cual chaqueta de mezclilla me refiero, literal sungjin la usa muchisimo y me mata


	6. Day 6: Heartbeat listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin odia el contacto físico, aunque hay algunas excepciones

Sungjin estaba intentando ver por aunque fuera 15 minutos la televisión, era su día libre y gracias a dios los maknaes y Younghyun habían decidido salir a buscar algo de comer, así que aunque únicamente fuera un par de horas estaría solo.

Estaba recostado sobre el sofá de la sala con su cabeza sobre el reposabrazos cuando de pronto apareció Jaehyung en su campo de visión, venía somnoliento y le preguntó completamente aletargado

"¿Qué miras?"

"Nada realmente, estoy viendo que hay."

Jae talló sus ojos y bostezó mientras caminaba hacia el líder para tomar asiento justo en el espacio libre que quedaba entre su cadera y el cojín del sillón.

Sungjin, confundido, miró a su hyung que veía como zombie hacia la televisión, entonces vio cuando simplemente recostó su delgado cuerpo en el pequeño espacio que restaba de sofá paralelamente al líder, pero Sungjin no tuvo tiempo de alejarse para cuando Jae ya había recostado su cabeza justo frente a su pecho y lo había abrazado por el torso para sostenerse y no ir a caer del sillón.

El líder se mantuvo estático en todo momento, incapaz de decidir si quería devolver el gesto o mejor pedirle a su hyung que se sentara en otro sillón porque él había ganado este desde antes.

Pero luego escuchó a Jae decir con tono cansado

"Relájate, Sungjin. Escucho perfectamente a tu corazón latir como demente."

El menor se sonrojó brutalmente al escuchar a Jaehyung decir eso, pero como el mayor no lo dijo en tono de burla, simplemente asintió y acabó envolviendo la espalda de Jae en un abrazo para que no fuera a caer del sillón e incluso se permitió a si mismo recargar su barbilla contra la cabeza del extranjero.

Sintió entre sus brazos como Jae se relajaba al saber que ya no caería tan fácilmente del sofá y luego lo escuchó preguntar

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

Sungjin sintió que un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando el aliento cálido de Jaehyung acarició su cuello desnudo y solo afianzó aun más su agarre sobre el mayor cuando respondió

"Fueron a buscar algo para comer."

"Mmhh... Okay, despiértame cuando vayamos a comer nosotros."

Y simplemente se quedó dormido entre los brazos del líder.

Sungjin no toleraba las muestras de afecto físicas, pero esto no se sentía mal, incluso quería pasar sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello grises del mayor, pero se contuvo. Ya habría otra oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este me gustó mucho :'3


	7. Day 7: Building an IKEA cabinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae estaba harto y ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada

Si seguían así, Jae estaba seguro de que Sungjin se quedaría calvo de tanto jalarse el cabello por la frustración.

Llevaba tres horas intentando armar ese estante y Jae comenzaba a perder la paciencia

"Déjalo así ya. La devolveremos a la tienda."

El menor dejó caer el instructivo al suelo y declaró

"No podemos devolverla así sin más, puedo armarla, lo sé."

Si, llevaba una hora diciendo eso.

Jae puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder hastiado

"Es demasiado complicado y ya me harté."

Incluso aunque todo el trabajo lo estaba haciendo Sungjin, quién respondió con obviedad

"Eras tú el que quería una vitrina de vidrio."

"De haber sabido que no podías armarla, hubiera pedido una de plástico."

Sabía que esas palabras golpearían el orgullo de su novio, pero no tenía opción.

Efectivamente Sungjin se vio incluso ofendido al escucharlo

"Nunca dije que no pudiera armarla, solo digo que va a tomar algo de tiempo."

La terquedad de Sungjin llegaría hasta donde Jae lo permitiera, era un sujeto orgulloso con complejo de macho alfa al que no podía vencerlo cualquier tontería como una vitrina de vidrio de iKEA.

Normalmente Jae encontraría realmente sexy esa fase en su pareja, pero después de llevar horas mirándolo bufar frustrado, las cosas habían perdido el chiste

"Sungjin, yo no iba a pedirla porque soy un desastre. Lo digo enserio, si no podemos armarla, solo hay que devolverla a la tienda y compramos una armable."

Pero pareció que sus palabras solo alimentaron la determinación del menor, pues palmeó sus muslos y reiteró

"Jaehyung, esa no es una opción. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto gasté en la bendita alfombra que querías con rayas de cebra morada? Esta maldita vitrina tiene que hacer juego con esa cosa, sino habría sido una compra totalmente inútil."

Si ese era el único problema, entonces Jaehyung tenía la solución

"Pues devolvemos la alfombra también."

El menor alzó su mano indicándole que parara con eso y declaró como si fuera un ultimátum

"Ni lo digas, eso no ocurrirá. Vi como te brillaban los ojos por esa alfombra, así que definitivamente nos la quedaremos y también armaremos esta vitrina porque sé que esto es lo que querías desde un inicio."

El gesto era noble en verdad, pero el mayor se acercó a su novio para acariciarle la espalda mientras intentaba convencerlo

"Lo que quiero ahora es que dejes de estresarte, siempre podemos ver otras opciones."

"No, Jae. Yo puedo armarla, quiero hacerlo por ti porque sé que es algo que te gusta y que quieres."

Casi siempre era en momentos como ese que Sungjin acababa haciendo al mayor caer pérdidamente enamorado una y otra vez de él, por cosas que decía sin pensarlo, pero que sabía eran sinceras.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Sungjin era tan buen novio y el solo quería sabotearlo.

Jae se arrodilló a su lado y le preguntó con nueva determinación

"¿Qué necesitas que te traiga?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó entre los labios del menor cuando le acarició cariñosamente la barbilla al rubio y le dijo

"¿Qué tal un destornillador de paleta para empezar? Y luego puedes traer tu bonito trasero para sentarte aquí a mi lado e inspirarme a continuar armando esta cosa."

Jae soltó una risa antes de ponerse de pie y murmurar en tono coqueto

"Puedo hacer eso."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin es puro boyfriend material, fight me about it if you can


	8. Day 8: Polaroids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin encuentra unas fotos que creía haber perdido

"Esa caja va al ático."

El rubio alzó la mirada y dijo sorprendido

"Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos ático."

"Pues ahora lo sabes."

Sungjin iba a salir para buscar más cajas, pero su novio se estrelló con la esquina del marco de la puerta y se desfondó la caja que cargaba esparciendo su contenido por el suelo.

Aunque el castaño iba a decirle algo por el descuido, su mirada captó inmediatamente las fotos que estaban revueltas entre los cuadernos y libros que él mismo había empacado.

Se agachó para recogerlas y su novio se arrodilló a su lado para intentar ayudarlo a acomodar las cosas en el interior mientras decía

"Perdón, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no estaba bien sellada."

"Esta bien, no te preocupes." Tomó las fotos rápidamente y las metió entre las hojas de su copia de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. "Yo llevo esto al ático, creo que se revolvieron mis cosas."

Solo recibió un 'de acuerdo' como respuesta antes de volver a quedar solo.

Sin mas que discutir, tomó la caja y puso las cosas dentro para subir al mencionado ático; había suficiente luz por ser mediodía, así que sin problemas pudo arrodillarse a un lado de la caja para revisar las fotos que había metido entre las hojas de su libro.

Eran varias polaroids pequeñas, pero las reconoció instantáneamente, así como se pintó una sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta de que no las había perdido.

Cuando empacaron todo para cambiarse a su nueva casa, Sungjin había hecho lo posible para mantener ordenadas sus pertenencias y evitar que se mezclaran con la ropa de su demasiado entusiasta novio, así que llegó un momento en que ya ni siquiera sabía qué era exactamente lo que había empacado, por eso creía haber perdido esas fotos desde que había abandonado el dormitorio de la universidad.

Sonrió al ver el rubio cabello desordenado y las sonrisas que había logrado capturar espontáneamente con la Polaroid que su hermana le había obsequiado en su segundo año de universidad, más o menos cuando había conocido a Jaehyung precisamente.

Reconoció la hoodie que traía Jae en una de las fotos y sonrió inevitablemente al mirar hacia su propio pecho para sentir la suave tela.

Recordaba haber tomado más fotos, no podía recordar si las había guardado en alguna otra parte o si quizá el rubio se las habría quedado, eso era lo más probable porque Jae usaba su cámara a veces para tomarle fotos sin permiso; Sungjin de cualquier forma nunca pudo enojarse, pues el pretexto del mayor era que él también quería quedarse con algunas fotos suyas.

Revisó las únicas tres fotos que tenía de si mismo y sonrió al ver la fecha atrás de cada una. Eso lo motivó a ver el reverso del resto de las fotos y su sonrisa creció aun más al ver que algunas incluso tenían dedicatoria

_"Para_ _Bob_

_Sé que es una foto tomada con tu propia cámara y usando el papel que tú mismo compraste, pero yo le agregué el valor con mi rostro, así que cuenta como un obsequio_

_P.D_ _. Te amo mucho_

_Jae_ _"_

Giró otra para leer la dedicatoria y suspiró ante el recuerdo

_"Bendito sea el momento en que_ _noona_ _te compró esta cosa_

_Una foto para que nunca olvides lo hermoso que luzco cuando sonrío_

_Aunque creo que tú luces más bonito que yo cuando lo haces, por favor no dejes de sonreír."_

Sonrió inconscientemente y volvió a ver las fotos, tenía unas cuantas de Jaehyung sonriendo y no podía evitar alimentar el ego del americano al estar de acuerdo en que si lucía hermoso cuando sonreía.

Buscó dentro de la caja para ver si estaba la cámara, pero no la encontró y sinceramente no tenía idea de dónde pudiera estar.

La escalera crujió un poco ante el peso del nuevo visitante del ático, quien silbó y exclamó

"Wow, así que éste es nuestro ático. Luce un poco sucio a mi parecer"

Sungjin se rió y volvió a guardar las fotografías en su ejemplar de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ , confiaba en que Jane Austen cuidaría bien de sus recuerdos, de hecho pensó en que le convendría comprar otra cámara para volver a tomar fotos para nada profesionales y mal enfocadas, pero eso sería algo de lo que se ocuparía luego.

Guardó el libro en la caja, entonces se giró hacia su novio y le dijo

"Te invito a limpiarlo."

El rubio negó con la cabeza y arrugando la nariz en disgusto antes de sugerir

"¿Qué tal si mejor te invito a comer algo? Ya solo quedan como tres cajas en el auto, entonces podemos ir a buscar algo para no morir por inanición."

El castaño se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de la buhardilla mientras murmuraba

"¿Cómo se supone que mueras por inanición si comiste hace solo 3 horas, Younghyun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente ni siquiera fue un plot twist, pero OH SORPRESA, el novio actual era Brian!!!


	9. Day 9: Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo lo veía cada 29 días y no sabía porqué

29 días. Cada 29 días era cuando Sungjin podía encontrar a esa delgada figura algo encorvada en el puente Banpo admirando el agua desde la baranda.

No sabía a qué se debía el patrón, jamás le había podido dar una explicación al respecto, pero solo lo encontraba una noche del mes parado ahí mirando todo con ojos de puro enamoramiento.

Sungjin siempre se acercaba sutilmente acariciando la baranda con dedos ligeros hasta llegar a su lado y murmurar un tímido

"Hola."

El muchacho peligris lo miraría con sus ojos oscuros y pequeños intentando enfocar, entonces le sonreiría y respondería

"Buenas noches, Sungjin."

Había algo con la manera en que Jaehyung pronunciaba su nombre, decía cada sílaba con un cuidado y una apreciación impresionantes que siempre se sentían como si hubiera mucho más detrás.

Sungjin se acercó lo suficiente para pegar sus hombros y murmuró con una sonrisa indomable

"Me da gusto verte."

Jae lo miró a los ojos y se relajó contra el cuerpo a su lado al responder satisfecho

"Lo mismo digo. Enserio me encanta que estés aquí."

Entonces la mano de Sungjin buscó a la muñeca contraria para preguntar

"¿Quieres acompañarme? Hace frío."

Jae no tenía frío, estaba acostumbrado incluso aunque su sensible piel humana perdiera calidez con tanta facilidad.

Aún así, respondía siempre

"Seguro."

Entonces permitiría que Sungjin se agarrara de su brazo mientras caminaban como si no fueran algo más complicado que una pareja amorosa paseando bajo los faros en una fría noche en Seul, porque realmente no llegaban a ser pareja, pero por esa única noche del mes, Jaehyung podía aspirar a sentirse un muchacho normal al lado del chico a su lado.

Ya en el apartamento de Sungjin, el menor sería siempre el más ansioso por retirar las prendas de ropa de encima de sus cuerpos y perder sus labios en un embrollo con los de Jaehyung porque sabía que nunca tenían demasiado tiempo.

El cuerpo de Sungjin era hermoso para el peligris. Le gustaba todo en él, por eso se tomaba su tiempo para admirar cuidadosamente la belleza de sus cabellos castaños cayendo en muy ligeras ondas sobre su cabeza, sus ojos cuyas pupilas se dilataban cuando los largos dedos de Jaehyung acariciaban la piel de sus muslos firmes, pero en especial su boca era la que intrigaba y sobretodo encantaba a Jae, pues lo fascinaba la preciosa sonrisa soñadora que le dedicaba todo el tiempo y luego ver cómo sus labios se separaban cuando su respiración se atoraba en su garganta por la manera en que Jaehyung acariciaba su cuerpo. Era una dualidad hermosa que no le interesaba mirar en ninguna otra persona, una dualidad por la que esperaba 29 días.

Jaehyung conocía el dolor, tenía que atravesar una tormentosa transformación que le tronaba las articulaciones, le estiraba los músculos y dejaba derrames por debajo de su piel que hacían que sus extremidades ardieran como si estuvieran en fuego, había sido de esa forma desde que tenía memoria, pero desde que había conocido a Sungjin se había dado cuenta de que había otra razón para sentir adoloridos los músculos, quedarse sin aliento, cerrando sus ojos por el cansancio y sintiéndose agotado, pero con la diferencia fundamental de que siempre acabaría sintiéndose absolutamente satisfecho, una sensación que solo podía tener una vez al mes estando al lado de Sungjin con eso que las personas llamaban hacer el amor y que era la única razón por la que Jae sentía que valía la pena pasar por la agonía de su transformación cada 29 días.

En cambio Sungjin se sentía tan intrigado por el peligris en su cama que no sabía por dónde empezar. Jaehyung era simplemente misterioso, a simple vista parecía un muchacho simplón y quizá tranquilo, pero apenas le retiraba el cabello del rostro o le abría la camiseta, Sungjin se encontraba con decenas de cicatrices en su pálida piel. La más impresionante era la que cruzaba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su costillar, pues era un sendero de colágeno bien marcado y definido que hacía al menor suspirar en asombro.

Nunca había conseguido una respuesta de Jaehyung acerca del origen de sus cicatrices, realmente no había logrado sacarle ninguna clase de información. Jae era un misterio absoluto, no tenía idea de a qué se dedicaba, de dónde vivía o porqué lo veía únicamente una vez cada 29 días y porque jamás pasaba la noche entera con él, pero por alguna razón confiaba en ese misterioso hombre, confiaba en él porque siempre que le hacía las preguntas, Jaehyung le respondía casi tan confundido como él

"No tengo la respuesta de ninguno de esos cuestionamientos, lo único que sé es que cuento tan solo con unas pocas horas cada vez que bajo a la ciudad y que sin importar nada, siempre querré pasar esas horas a tu lado. No sé nada de ello, pero de alguna manera lo único que si sé que estoy enamorado de ti."

Y entonces Jaehyung lo llenaría de besos, caricias y uno que otro rasguño, pero nunca se quedaría hasta después del amanecer, siempre se iría antes del alba dejando un beso en sus labios y susurrando promesas de amor contra su boca.

Entonces Jae recordaba cada noche que si existía un dolor peor que el de cuando transformaba su anatomía a una forma humana, y era ese dolor que invadía su pecho y hacia que las lágrimas se atascaran en sus ojos por el dolor de tener que esperar otros interminables 29 días para poder ver de nuevo al único amor de su vida.

"Te veré en la siguiente luna llena, mi amado Sungjin. Por favor espera por mi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me inspiré después de escuchar lobo hombre en París de la unión
> 
> En caso de que no haya quedado claro, Jae era un lobo hombre, es decir que en lugar de convertirse en lobo con la luna llena, se convertía en humano


	10. Day 10: Lazy sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae solo quería quedarse acostado por el resto del día

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"

Esa pregunta parecía ser retórica ante los oídos de Jaehyung, quién se retorció sobre la cama buscando la porción de sábanas que estuviera más fresca y entonces murmuró completamente adormilado

"¿Honestamente? Quisiera estar acostado todo el día aquí con el aire acondicionado encendido y comiendo algunas porquerías mientras escuchamos música o vemos algún programa malo en la televisión."

Sungjin soltó una risa al escuchar al mayor sonar tan aflojerado, pero eso no lo detuvo de abrazar suavemente las delgadas caderas contrarias para decirle

"Suena realmente bien ese plan, pero ¿no quieres que vayamos a visitar a mi madre?"

Ese era un plan bastante distinto al que Jae tenía en mente, pero de todas formas miró a su novio a los ojos esperando que le transmitiera algo más

"¿Con mamá Park?"

Jae adoraba a su suegra, la mujer era un amor y siempre lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo, a veces se sentía más consentido que el mismo Sungjin, así que no era extraño que el menor lo hubiera invitado a ir a visitarla.

Sungjin asintió mientras se estiraba un poco sobre el colchón y comentó

"Dijo algo sobre preparar lo que quisieras de comer."

Los ojos del americano brillaron por la emoción al preguntar

"¿Ah sí?"

Sungjin soltó una risita al acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Jae con su nariz y murmurar completamente divertido

"No era broma lo de que eres su yerno preferido."

Ese era un título que Jae no sentía vergüenza alguna en defender. Él adoraba ser el yerno preferido de su suegra y lo más gracioso es que ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse por conseguirlo, la mujer estaba enamorada de su encanto natural.

Se encogió de hombros y respondió como si no tuviera más opciones

"Bueno, supongo que es obvio que no puedo negarme a la comida de mamá Park."

Entonces se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y jaló a su novio para que empezara a alistarse porque tenían que ir a casa de su bella suegra rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muy corto y la neta no sé de dónde salió esto


	11. Day 11: Ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La estación favorita de Sungjin era el invierno, aunque para Jae no era tan agradable

La estación preferida de Sungjin era el invierno, aunque para Jae no era tan agradable.

"No me gusta el invierno. Mis vías respiratorias son muy delicadas y me enfermo con facilidad, además no tengo nada de grasa para calentarme."

A Sungjin le constaba que nada de eso era mentira, así que le preguntó

"¿Y qué estación prefieres entonces?"

"Bueno... la primavera no porque muero por todas mis alergias. El verano tampoco porque soy alérgico al sol. Supongo que el otoño porque es el menos letal para mí enfermiza existencia."

La mala noticia para Jaehyung era que tras haber decidido ir a pasar navidad en casa de sus suegros, no pensaba que eso significaría el invierno más jodidamente frío que habría pasado en su existencia y tampoco pensó que eso significaría viajar al lugar más helado de Corea.

Realmente no estaba tan mal, la casa de los padres de Sungjin era agradable y el termostato siempre estaba puesto en unos increíbles 26 °C que hacían a Jae sentir en una incubadora.

"¿Vamos a patinar sobre hielo?"

Y la respuesta obvia habría sido _no_ si tan solo no hubiera sido Sungjin el que lo preguntó.

"No." En realidad si le dijo que no, pero no soportaría ver a su novio decepcionado, así que le dio sus razones. "Soy malo para los deportes en general, Sungjin, saldré lastimado si o si."

"¿Lo has hecho antes?"

No le gustó el tono de desconfianza empleado por el menor, así que se apresuró a responder

"Por supuesto que... pues no, pero me conozco perfectamente. Esto saldrá mal."

Lo cual no era una mera conjetura, Jae sabía que las cosas iban a terminar fatales, siempre pasaba cuando intentaba hacer algo nuevo en su vida, en especial algo que requería la más mínima coordinación o condición física.

Sungjin insistió de cualquier forma

"Quizá tienes talento natural para ello y solo estás sugestionándote."

En cierto modo era tierno que le tuviera tanta fe, pobre ingenuo.

"Voy a caerme y me fracturaré la cadera, entonces quedará en tu consciencia."

Nada de eso parecía imposible tratándose de él, pero Sungjin estaba enserio aferrado a cambiar su forma de pensar, pues insistió

"¿Has patinado sobre concreto?"

"Sí."

"¿Y cómo lo haces?"

Del asco. Requería usar doble rodillera, doble codera y por supuesto un casco resistente.

"No tan bien como debería."

Quizá debió haberle dicho la verdad acerca de que era un completo desastre, porque Sungjin respondió emocionado

"Pues en hielo es más fácil. Lo harás bien y por supuesto que yo no te dejaré caer."

De pronto ya estaba afuera de la cálida casa de sus suegros, usando una bufanda para cubrir un poco su nariz y boca, unos mittens y un gorro extra afelpado junto con un abrigo y su chamarra de esquimal para tratar de evitar el resfriado que seguro lo atacaría.

"Sungjin, hablo enserio. Me da miedo caer en el agua helada, voy a morir porque se me cerrarán las vías respiratorias."

El menor estaba acuclillado frente a él amarrando las cintas de los patines que su suegro amablemente le había prestado, pero solo le dijo despreocupadamente al acariciar la barbilla de su novio con dulzura

"No ocurrirá, ya te lo dije. He hecho esto muchas veces y el hielo siempre está lo suficientemente macizo para estas alturas del invierno. Ese estanque nos crió a mi hermana y a mi."

Sungjin se puso primero sus patines y luego se adentró a la superficie congelada del estanque para dar un par de vueltas con facilidad.

"Wow... lo haces genial."

Rayos, ¿Había algo que su atractivo y hermoso novio de sonrisa perfecta no hiciera bien?

"Ven aquí, sigues tú."

_Oh mierda._

"Sungjin..." El menor sujetó sus manos y lo invitó a posar el primer pie sobre la superficie congelada, la navaja cortó con una facilidad impresionante y Jae murmuró. "Esto no va a resultar."

"Claro que sí. Solo pon el otro pie."

Jaehyung hizo un primer intento y se tensó por completo al sentirse inseguro

"Voy a caerme, Sungjin. Esto resbala demasiado fácil, yo me caeré y luego hallaré una bizarra forma de cortarme con las navajas de los patines y me verás morir frente a ti."

El menor sujetó con firmeza la cintura de su hyung con una mano y con la otra se aferró a su muñeca

"Yo no voy a dejarte caer por ningún motivo, prometo cuidar de ti."

Jae sabía que Sungjin no podría evitar que cayera, pero su mirada era tan esperanzada que decidió que estaba bien intentarlo, si caía podría soportarlo y entonces se retiraría tras haberle probado a su novio que él tenía razón y que el patinaje sobre hielo no es para los desafortunados que no gozan de buena salud como Jaheyung.

Así que puso su otro pie sobre el hielo, pero ambas navajas empezaron a deslizarse sin que su espalda siguiera a sus pies y ya estaba cayendo hacia atrás mientras sus piernas se deslizaban paralelas al hielo conforme las navajas en sus talones cortaban la capa congelada.

Su trasero no alcanzó a tocar la superficie de hielo porque Sungjin lo estaba sosteniendo por las axilas, aunque haciendo menos esfuerzo que el que alguien debería hacer al estar prácticamente cargando peso muerto de una persona de más de 1.80 de estatura y Jae no supo como interpretar esa información.

Sungjin recargó una de sus rodillas sobre el hielo mientras hacía una escuadra con la otra, como si estuviera a punto de pedirle matrimonio a su escuálido novio, pero en realidad era para decirle

"Jae-ssi, necesito que me ayudes a tratar de enderezarte. ¿Puedes sentarte sobre mi pierna para ponerte de pie de nuevo? Te prometo que no te dejaré caer." El mayor se retorció intentando ir hacia atrás mientras Sungjin aún lo sostenía por las axilas, pero solo se estrellaba contra la pierna del menor en lugar de lograr enderezarse. "Tienes que recoger primero una de tus piernas, intenta doblar tu rodilla hasta que logres estar en cuclillas sobre ella y luego podrás recoger la otra, entonces yo te ayudaré a sentarte sobre mi pierna, ¿sí, _JaeJae_?"

Jaehyung cerró los ojos completamente frustrado al escuchar el cariñoso sobrenombre, ¿por qué Sungjin tenía que hacerle esto? Eso era chantaje emocional con todas sus letras.

Suspiró cansado y sobretodo molesto consigo mismo por haber accedido a esta locura, pero de todas formas dijo

"Está bien, Bob, pero tendrás que ayudarme."

"Siempre." Entonces empezó a deslizar su pierna derecha hacia sí mismo con muchísimo esfuerzo hasta que logró mantener estable su propio trasero sobre su talón derecho y empezó a recoger su pierna izquierda hasta que lograra imitar la acción de su otra extremidad. Sungjin soltó una risa de satisfacción y susurró. "Bien hecho, ahora te ayudaré a sentarte sobre mi pierna y te enderezarás, ¿de acuerdo?"

¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

Empezó a enderezarse sintiendo que las rodillas no iban a responderle y luego vio como su novio sujetaba las puntas de sus patines para que no se resbalaran mientras se levantaba, entonces por fin pudo lograr tomar asiento sobre el muslo del menor.

"Excelente, Jae. Eres asombroso."

Ya sabía que él era jodidamente asombroso, pero también se molestaba con facilidad, así que le reclamó

"No estaríamos aquí si no me hubieras traído."

"¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo?"

"No." Los ojos angustiados del menor lo debilitaron por completo, así que agregó en un susurro. "Bueno, un poco."

"Okay... ponte de pie, yo no dejaré que caigas."

Jae trató de no cometer los mismos errores y entonces se puso de pie recargando su peso sobre las puntas para no ir a vencer su propio peso en los talones y acabar cayendo sobre su espalda o encima de Sungjin... aunque esa quizá no era una idea tan mala.

Contra todo pronóstico, de hecho logró levantarse e incluso mantenerse de pie sin amenazas de caer pronto, Sungjin lo miró con su gran sonrisa antes de recargarse sobre su propia rodilla y entonces ponerse de pie en una manera tan habilidosa que hizo a Jaehyung sentir avergonzado.

"No lo haces mal, Jae."

"¿Bromeas? Te pusiste de pie como si fueras un gato, yo parezco un tronco sin movilidad."

"Un paso a la vez. Literalmente." Sungjin sujetó ambas manos contrarias y empezó a patinar en reversa con lentitud para darle la oportunidad a su novio de seguirlo. "Solo intenta moverte, amor."

Jae se sorprendió un poco por el apodo y de hecho sus pies se movieron de pronto demasiado rápido hasta hacerlo golpearse contra el pecho de su novio, quien reaccionó antes de que ambos cayeran sobre el hielo y logró hacer que cayeran sobre la nieve alrededor del estanque.

Jae se rió a pesar de todo y murmuró

"Increíble, duré 30 segundos de pie antes de volver a caer. Es un nuevo récord."

Alzó su cabeza un poco para buscar a Sungjin, quien estaba recargado sobre sus codos mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa de pura diversión y entonces simplemente se acercó a él para besarlo en los labios.

Cuando se separó, se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rostro contrario para dejar un beso en su mejilla y susurrar

"Tenías razón, eres pésimo para los deportes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amé escribir este :')


	12. Day 12: In the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La abstinencia puede tener sus consecuencias

Jae dio un par de golpes a la puerta del baño y anunció

"Voy a entrar a cepillar mis dientes."

No esperó respuesta, después de todo era el líder el que estaba dentro tomando una ducha y no era como que hubiera algo ahí que Jaehyung no hubiera visto ya.

Sungjin se asomó por la puerta de la ducha y solo asintió al ver de quien se trataba.

Jaehyung apenas iba a empezar a tallar sus dientes cuando se le ocurrió preguntar

"¿Qué te dijo el manager?"

El menor empezó a decir

"Algo acerca de nuestro horario de la próxima semana, mencionó que debíamos ser más puntuales y no sé que tantas cosas más."

El americano escupió antes de soltar una risa y murmurar

"Que bueno que nuestro líder presta la suficiente atención a las cosas importantes."

Sungjin asomó su cabeza por la puerta para responder con autosuficiencia

"Por algo soy el más capacitado para este puesto." Jae tomó asiento sobre la tapa del retrete mientras conversaba con el menor y lo escuchó agregar en completa indignación. "Fue muy grosero de tu parte no esperarme para ducharnos juntos."

Jae sonrió y dijo

"Lo siento, pero tardaste mucho."

No había tardado tanto realmente, pero el mayor solo quería acostarse a dormir tan pronto como fuera posible.

Aunque aparentemente esa no sería una opción, pues el menor exclamó

"¿Vas a venir o no?"

Jae se quitó la camiseta del pijama revelando su delgado torso y luego bajó sus shorts deportivos antes de quitarse la ropa interior y dejarla debidamente acomodada sobre el retrete, entonces en medio de un suspiro comenzó a caminar hacia la ducha diciendo sarcásticamente

"Voy a tomar una segunda ducha, asombroso."

"No vas a ducharte, idiota. Vamos a follar." Sungjin lo empujó contra la esquina del espacio reducido que tenían como ducha y murmuró. "Bésame."

Jaehyung gimoteó al sentir lo necesitado que estaba Sungjin mientras lo besaba bruscamente y no dudó en acunar su rostro empapado para preguntarle con una sonrisa de pura diversión

"¿Por qué estás tan desesperado? ¿Que no lo hicimos esta mañana?"

Las manos de Sungjin acariciaron sus costados mientras susurraba contra su boca

"¿Hacía cuánto no lo hacíamos?"

"No lo sé... ¿Tres semanas?"

Habían sido días difíciles, estaban trabajando en su siguiente álbum así que se quedaban trabajando hasta adentradas horas de la madrugada en las progresiones, y cuando llegaban a tener un rato libre, los tres menores del grupo estaban siempre en el dormitorio, así que no era como que tuvieran mucha oportunidad de pasar tiempo de calidad en pareja sin que hubiera peligro de traumatizar al resto.

Ciertamente esa mañana había sido una pequeña excepción porque Sungjin se había escabullido en el cuarto del mayor de todos antes de que fuera hora de levantarse y había conseguido que su sesión de mimos evolucionara, pero habían tenido que ser bastante silenciosos.

Por lo tanto, le daba la razón a su novio que preguntó solo para retarlo

"¿Qué otra respuesta necesitas?"

"Supongo que ninguna." Sungjin lo volteó para que quedara mirando hacia la pared y entonces sintió como los dedos contrarios se forzaban dentro de él. "Diablos..."

Siseó ante el ardor, aunque Sungjin de inmediato se acercó para susurrar

"Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo."

Jae había sido quizá igual de bruto esa mañana cuando fingió preparar al menor por apenas unos 15 segundos antes de entrar en él cual vil adolescente precoz, así que no pensaba reclamarle a su novio por estar un poco desesperado.

De hecho empujó sus caderas hacia atrás y murmuró

"Nunca pedí por eso, creí que lo sabías bien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viva la versatilidad


	13. Day 13: Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te amo, te amo loca y estúpidamente aunque ya no estemos juntos, y también te siento aquí conmigo aunque sea yo quien se niega a tenerte cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del día 8: polaroids

"No había nada que hacer, Sungjin."

El mencionado asintió aunque sabía que no podía mirarlo estando en el teléfono y solo preguntó

"¿Cuándo lo supo?"

"Hace un par de meses cuando aún estaba en Corea, regresó a Los Ángeles precisamente por esa razón, tenía que arreglar varias cosas con su familia antes de... Ya sabes."

Aún se sentía tan irreal que era incapaz de asimilar las palabras que le estaban siendo dichas.

Cubrió sus ojos por un momento antes de decir completamente confundido

"No entiendo, se supone que íbamos a estar en contacto, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?"

"Sabes que era muy reservado... En realidad nunca entendí porque tanta paranoia."

Si, era cierto, Jaehyung siempre había sido tan extrañamente paranoico y Sungjin jamás había logrado comprender esa parte de él... Bueno, ese era uno de los múltiples aspectos que no había logrado comprender de él.

"¿Fue rápido?"

Esa pregunta fue una cuya respuesta obtuvo con mayor facilidad

"Si. Demasiado. El doctor dijo que ya no había nada que hacer además de esperar."

No estaba seguro de si eso le brindaba calma, es decir, le tranquilizaba saber que no había sido una larga agonía, pero no ayudaba a la sensación de que de haber sabido él habría podido aprovechar ese corto tiempo para despedirse.

Despejó su mente de esos pensamientos un momento y preguntó genuinamente preocupado

"¿Cómo están sus padres?"

"Asimilándolo. ¿Tienen otra opción?"

No, por supuesto que no.

Sungjin miró sus manos que estaban temblando antes de decir

"Gracias por haberme avisado, Mark."

El americano soltó un suspiro antes de comentar

"De hecho Jae me pidió que te diera algo. Viajaré de vuelta a Corea la próxima semana, ¿Quieres que te lo entregue en tu casa?"

Su estómago se hundió ante esas palabras, pero aún así encontró su voz para responder con casi nula firmeza

"Si. Eso estaría bien, gracias."

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente Mark dijo con pesadez

"Bien. Descansa, Sungjin."

"Gracias de nuevo, Mark. Enserio."

Dejó su celular sobre la cama y aunque quería sentir algo, no podía decidir que era exactamente lo que más lo abrumaba en ese mismo momento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Younghyun con una gran sonrisa diciendo

"Ya volví y traje la cena. ¿Tienes hambre?"

Sungjin por un segundo no captó las palabras del menor, pero asintió y dijo intentando sonreír para no preocuparlo

"Si, claro."

No tenía hambre, pero aún así siguió a su pareja hacia la sala donde se sentaron a comer mientras miraban un concurso de obstáculos en Netflix.

Younghyun notó lo callado que estaba y no dudó en preguntarle

"¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy callado."

Park mordió su labio y se sintió verdaderamente tentado a contarle a su pareja respecto al asunto que lo tenía tan consternado, pero solo le hizo una seña para que se aproximara y poder abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho, entonces susurró

"Gracias por estar siempre conmigo."

Younghyun lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y le preguntó angustiado

"¿Todo en orden?"

No quiso decirle todo, pensó que podría ser una falta de respeto hablarle a su novio sobre su ex, así que le dijo a grandes rasgos

"Hoy me enteré de que falleció alguien a quien yo quise mucho cuando estuve en la universidad y... No lo sé, creo que aún no lo asimilo."

La expresión de Younghyun decayó por completo hasta que sus ojos mostraron su absoluta tristeza y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza

"Lo siento muchísimo, Sungjin."

Era tan reconfortante sentir la calidez de Younghyun contra su torso que simplemente susurró

"Gracias..."

Las manos del menor le acariciaron los costados cariñosamente por varios minutos hasta que se decidió a preguntarle

"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar sobre esto?"

Estaría bien, eso era un hecho, pero definitivamente no iba a hablarlo con él.

Acarició la mejilla de Younghyun y con una muy pequeña sonrisa respondió

"En este momento realmente no quisiera hablar al respecto, solo quiero asimilar el hecho y... Aceptarlo, supongo."

"¿Querías mucho a esta persona?"

Vaya que lo quiso, él lo amó.

"Fue muy especial para mí. Jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría así. Estaba tan lleno de vida todo el tiempo..."

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero solo se dejó abrazar por su novio.

***

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mata de cabello castaño y una muy pequeña sonrisa melancólica

"Mark."

El americano se veía algo desmejorado cuando quitó sus lentes de sol, se veía un poco ojeroso, pero le intentó sonreír al decir

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cierto?"

El mayor asintió y le recordó

"Si, desde que nos graduamos de la universidad."

"Ah ya recuerdo. Luces bien."

Sungjin lo abrazó y entonces le hizo una seña

"Pasa por favor."

"Gracias, pero en realidad ya tengo que irme. Debo revisar unas cosas con JaeBeom aprovechando que vine, pero me encantaría que nos viéramos después. ¿Te agrada la idea? Por los viejos tiempos."

"Claro, por los viejos tiempos."

_Por_ _Jae_ _._

Mark miró la caja que mantenía recargada contra su costado derecho y dijo

"El último día que hablé con Jae, él me pidió que te diera esto."

No era por sentirse el amo y señor, porque no lo era, pero preguntó confundido

"¿Solo a mi?"

"Si. También me dejó otra caja con cosas para Jimin, pero por lo que alcancé a ver solo eran libros." Mark le entregó la caja y agregó. "La tuya está sellada."

Sungjin sujetó la caja, entonces murmuró un tímido

"Gracias."

El extranjero se pasó una mano por el cabello como si estuviera indeciso de que hacer, aunque finalmente decidió excusarse diciendo

"Bueno, ya voy tarde con JaeBeom... Me dio gusto verte, hyung."

"Mark..." El mencionado lo miró a los ojos y parpadeó varias veces esperando porque continuara, entonces Sungjin le preguntó con cautela. "¿Le dolió mucho?"

Los ojos de Mark se entristecieron un poco al responder

"No lo sé, las veces que lo vi siempre estaba sonriendo, pero creo que era por la cantidad de analgésicos que le pusieron, el anestesiólogo ofreció inyectarle morfina."

El pecho de Sungjin se estrujó un poco, no podía imaginar a Jaehyung en semejante situación.

De hecho, le costaba bastante trabajo, así que decidió preguntar

"¿Él... Cómo lo tomó?"

El ceño de Mark se frunció cuando empezó a explicar

"Nunca comprendí a Jae, se quejaba todo el tiempo por cosas absurdas, pero cuando le dieron la noticia, él simplemente lo aceptó. El doctor le dijo que ya no habían opciones y él solo decidió esperar por qué llegara su momento. Nunca lo había visto ser tan maduro."

Sintió que la rabia lo invadió de pronto y soltó sin más

"Yo habría ido hasta California si me hubiera avisado."

Mark no tenía la culpa de nada, de hecho había sido el más accesible en todo ese asunto y seguía siéndolo, ya que le respondió con calma

"No le avisó a nadie además de a la familia. Nos hizo jurar que no le diríamos a nadie, dijo que no quería que lo vieran caerse a pedazos."

Sabía que la decisión de avisarle era toda de Jae, pero nunca dejaba de sentirse como una traición si se suponía que eran tan cercanos.

Tragó intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta y murmuró

"Lo lamento tanto. Él fue alguien realmente especial para mí, desearía haber podido hacer más por él."

Y la sonrisa del americano lució tan genuina al responder

"Gracias, Jae siempre hablaba bien de ti a pesar de que las cosas no funcionaron entre ustedes, algo inusual considerando lo rencoroso que era mi primo."

Sungjin sonrió porque era cierto, nunca había conocido a alguien más rencoroso que Jaehyung y hasta él se sentía sorprendido de no haber sido agregado instantáneamente a la lista negra del mayor cuando finalizaron su relación.

"Si, jamás creí llegar a ser esa clase de ex novio para él."

Notó como los ojos de Mark se glasearon un poco antes de que finalmente lo abrazara con fuerza para decirle en un tono más bajo

"Sé fuerte, esto es lo que él quiso, que lo recordaras como era hace años. Hasta luego y por favor cuídate."

Sungjin asintió y despidió a Mark antes de meterse de vuelta a la casa.

Observó la caja de cartón entre sus manos y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre la tapa mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no sollozar y solo acercarse a la sala para tomar asiento y revisar el contenido.

En la caja había una nota que decía

_"Estas cosas las escogí específicamente para ti porque tienen un valor sentimental incomparable que sé solo tú podrías comprender. Por favor_ _guárdalas_ _por mi y_ _cuídalas_ _mucho, en especial las_ _Polaroids_ _donde sales sonriendo, siempre fueron mis favoritas y cuento con que sabrás atesorarlas."_

Abrió un poco más la caja para encontrarse con las Polaroids que creyó había perdido, todas tenían dedicatoria junto con la fecha en que fueron tomadas; en la caja también estaba una taza de la universidad a la que habían asistido, la corbata que usó Jae en su baile de graduación y la caja con púas que le había obsequiado Sungjin desde que estaban estudiando, la pegatina estaba desgastada por los años, pero en el fondo aún estaba escrito el nombre de Jae y en el interior reposaba la púa con forma de corazón y la de arcoiris que él mismo le había regalado hacía años.

Se pasó la manga de su suéter por las mejillas para limpiarse las lágrimas y revolvió un poco más las cosas dentro para encontrarse con un mensaje que le había escrito en el reverso de un folleto publicitario de Baskin Robbins.

Miró las fotos una por una y empezó a sollozar cuando leyó la primera dedicatoria

_"No sé escribir dedicatorias, pero estás obsesionado con que lo haga, así que aquí está una finalmente,_ _Jaehyung_ _._

_Disfruta de mi foto sonriendo._

_Sungjin_ _."_

Soltó una risa congestionada por su propia falta de elocuencia y continuó mirando una a una las fotos.

Revolvió las cosas que quedaban dentro y encontró un sobre sellado. No perdió tiempo y de inmediato lo abrió para encontrarse con una carta escrita a mano, la inconfundible caligrafía de Jaehyung se mostraba frente a él

_"Querido_ _Sungjin_ _:_

_Esta carta llegará a tus manos cuando ya haya terminado toda esta batalla que estoy librando, así que necesito que la leas con cuidado porque en verdad no quisiera que te perdieras un solo detalle de lo que te deseo decir._

_Te amo, ¿Sabías? Quizá ya no somos pareja y tal vez fue en gran parte mi culpa que hayamos terminado, pero después de que finalizamos nuestra relación y accediste a que siguiéramos en contacto, me di cuenta de que no tienes que estar con una persona para saber que la amas. Estuve contigo durante tres años cuando éramos un par de universitarios y aún así jamás sentí un amor tan profundo como el que sentí hasta después de que ya no te tenía más a mi lado._

_Siempre fui inmaduro, estúpido y arrogante, sinceramente no sé qué era lo que te gustaba tanto de mi como para_ _soportarme_ _, pero lo hacías y siempre te lo agradeceré, porque de no haber sido por eso, jamás habría conocido el amor en mi vida._

_Eso que dicen acerca de que solo amas a alguien cuando lo dejas ir, tienen razón; no quiero que pienses que no te amé lo suficiente como para luchar por ti, quizás es un consuelo de tontos, pero estoy convencido de que al dejarte ir pude demostrarte por fin que en verdad quería que fueras feliz incluso aunque no fuera a mi lado._

_Sé que ahora estás con alguien más,_ _JaeBeom_ _le contó a_ _Mark_ _y por supuesto_ _Mark_ _me dijo a mí; y no lo negaré, odio al tipo aunque ni siquiera lo conozco, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no puedo odiarlo porque de alguna manera él te hace feliz y esa es la razón por la que decidí dejarte ir. Él no es mi enemigo, al contrario, somos un equipo porque me ayuda con esa interminable y extenuante tarea de protegerte y hacerte muy feliz; imagino que no debe ser ni la mitad de guapo que yo, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida._

_Bueno... Quizá mentí ahí, ya no soy tan guapo como antes,_ _Sungjin_ _. De hecho me siento bastante desmejorado desde hace un par de semanas._

_Supe que ya no me quedaba demasiado tiempo cuando los pantalones ya no se me sostenían ni con el cinturón lo más ajustado posible y por lo tanto asumí que este era el momento adecuado para escribirte._

_Cómo ya te lo dije, te amo y sé que tú tienes un corazón demasiado bueno por el que no me dejarías solo en un momento como éste, pero no podía aceptarlo, no podía tolerar la idea de que me vieras siendo algo completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez quisiste._

_Prefería que te quedaras con la imagen del_ _Jaehyung_ _tonto y soberbio de hace años antes que ver al saco de huesos en el que me he convertido._

_Aunque para ser sincero, no es la única razón. Luzco impresionante en este mismo momento, impresionante en un muy mal sentido, lo sé porque siempre que entran mis padres, mi hermana o quién sea al cuarto, lo noto de inmediato en la manera en que sus ojos se abren y retiran la mirada un segundo antes de acercarse y tocarme con excesivo cuidado._

_¿Sabías que el cáncer de páncreas es uno de los más letales que existe?_

_Supongo que solo tuve mala suerte, pero enserio jamás le desearía este mal a nadie._

_No tienes idea de como desearía que esta carta no acabara jamás porque eso significaría que mágicamente alguien encontró la cura para mí padecimiento y entonces podría ir a Corea para buscarte y decirle a tu novio que se pierda porque él sobra entre nosotros, pero las cosas no son así._

_Tristemente cada día que pasa me pesa un poco más y admito que me da mucho miedo pensar en que llegue ese día y yo solo no esté listo._

_He hecho todo por dejar las cosas preparadas antes de mi partida, pero es tan difícil, siento que me falta algo todo el tiempo; tú siempre fuiste más organizado que yo, definitivamente tendrías las cosas bajo control incluso en una situación como esta... Olvida eso, no sé cómo borrarlo porque no tengo corrector y no quiero rayarlo porque mi caligrafía se ve mejor que nunca a pesar de lo irónica de la situación, pero en verdad espero y te deseo que jamás tengas que estar en una situación como está._

_Llegarás muy lejos,_ _Sungjin_ _, serás el hombre que siempre deseaste ser y mucho más que eso, con tantas personas amándote y_ _procurándote_ _porque así te encargaste de que fuera, serás muy feliz al lado de este novio tuyo o de cualquiera de mis socios que intenten hacerte sentir el hombre más especial de este planeta porque no te mereces menos, de hecho te mereces el universo completo metido en una botella de cristal y me disculpo sinceramente por no haber podido ser capaz de ser ese hombre que necesitabas._

_Te amo, te amo loca y estúpidamente aunque ya no estemos juntos, y también te siento aquí conmigo aunque sea yo quien se niega a tenerte cerca._

_No diré que esto es por tu propio bien, porque no lo es, sé que tú lograrías ver la nula belleza en mi incluso en estos momentos, esto más bien es por mi, porque en verdad no podría mirarte a los ojos sin sentirme miserable._ _Llámalo_ _un capricho o quizá vanidad, pero sinceramente ya no soy ni la mitad del hombre que solía ser y prefiero que cuando pienses en mi recuerdes al narcisista con rasgos de pájaro del que estuviste enamorado en algún momento._

_Respecto a ti, sé que estás guapísimo como siempre._ _JaeBeom_ _me mostró una foto tuya y luces radiante, siempre fuiste guapo y me alegra que tu sonrisa no haya desaparecido en lo más mínimo, aún tengo las_ _Polaroids_ _que te tomé sonriendo durante nuestro tercer año de universidad. Joder, siempre te veías tan guapo cuando_ _sonreías_ _, yo fingía ser atractivo, pero la verdad es que nunca lograba estar a la altura de tus fotos._

_Tienes la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, espero que ese novio tuyo te lo diga todo el tiempo porque sino él y yo tendremos muy graves problemas._

_Bueno, me desvié... A lo que voy es que soy egoísta,_ _Sungjin_ _, creo que ya lo sabes bien y es por esa razón que decidí que prefería que no te despidieras de mi siempre y cuando yo pudiera despedirme de ti aunque fuera a través de este pedazo de papel sobre el que mis manos tiemblan._

_Empecé a ir con una_ _tanatóloga_ _desde que me declararon paciente terminal, literalmente la mujer iba a ayudarme a aceptar mi muerte inminente, pero me hizo una pregunta que me dejó pensando bastante: ¿Crees que encontrarás algo mejor cuando acabes esta batalla?_

_Es gracioso todo lo que pasa por la mente de una persona cuando le avisan que se va a morir. En un inicio no podía pensar en nada porque no lograba creerlo, después vino una etapa de ansiedad en la que no podía dormir por pensar en todo lo que iba a dejar inconcluso y en lo solitario que debía sentirse el más allá en caso de que existiera algo después de la muerte, y finalmente acabé por aceptarlo._

_Me di cuenta de que nunca le había dado peso a la espiritualidad en mi vida, pero ahora más que nunca estoy deseando con toda mi alma que si exista un paraíso después de que muera, porque según los libros que me proporcionó la doctora acerca de las diferentes creencias que se tienen alrededor del mundo, llegamos a esa siguiente vida siendo la mejor versión de nosotros mismos y cuando muera yo solo quiero poder volver a ser el_ _Jaehyung_ _que fui a tu lado, porque sin importar cuánto haya pasado el tiempo y lo poco o mucho que haya madurado, siempre me sentiré mejor sabiendo que cuando volvamos a encontrarnos en esa otra vida, tu podrás reconocerme y estar seguro de que soy el mismo de aquel entonces pero con la madurez de un hombre que ha visto a su vida pasar por enfrente de sus ojos._

_Eso es lo único que quiero y que me hace mirar hacia el final con una sonrisa, aunque no puedo negar que tengo mucho miedo todavía._

_La doctora me dijo que la mejor manera de abandonar esta vida era sin arrepentimientos, y esa declaración solo me hacía pensar en ti._

_No quiero arrepentirme, así que te diré las cosas a través de este medio con la seguridad de que_ _Mark_ _será un buen primo y te lo entregará personalmente._

_Según los libros, debo disculparme, perdonar y expresar mis sentimientos abiertamente para poder encontrar mi paz espiritual, así que lo haré._

_Perdón_ _Sungjin_ _, por favor_ _discúlpame_ _por el daño que te cause con mi estupidez y mi arrogancia._

_Perdono a tu novio por intentar robarte de mi lado..._

_Esta bien, eso no. También me disculpo por atacar a tu novio sin siquiera conocerlo, quisiera creer que es un gran tipo, pero te gusté yo que soy un verdadero asco, así que no sé si confiar en tus gustos, sin embargo me doy cuenta de que tendré que hacerlo para poder irme con la tranquilidad de que este sujeto cuidará bien de ti._

_En la parte del perdón supongo que tendré que perdonarme a mi mismo por todo lo que ocurrió para poder vivir en paz por el tiempo que me queda._

_Y finalmente quiero expresarte de nuevo que te amo. Sé que es repetitivo y que tal vez parezca obsesión, no lo sé, puede que si lo sea, pero mientras lo decido, te lo recuerdo cada vez que sea posible. Te amo. Te amo tanto y solo sé que esto es cierto. Una vez escuché por ahí que el primer amor es el único que se recuerda para toda la vida, porque los demás son solo para olvidar al primero; bueno, estoy de acuerdo._

_Fuiste mi primer y único amor, quizá debí decírtelo antes, me disculpo por eso también, pero supongo que alguien tan increíble como tú debe estar acostumbrado a romper corazones por doquier y estoy seguro de que hay muchos más enamorados por ahí que los que puedes contar, pero está bien, cuento con que yo también soy ese primer amor algo difuminado para ti y que a pesar de todo, siempre podrás recordarme con una sonrisa en tu rostro._

_Te amo._

_Infinitamente tuyo y para la eternidad._

_Jaehyung_ _Park_ _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de drama porque amo el drama jojojo
> 
> by the way, hay un siguiente capitulo sobre esta trama :3


	14. Day 14: Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del día 13: death

_"Querido_ _Jae_ _:_

_Recibí tu carta y todas las cosas que me dejaste con_ _Mark_ _. Gracias por confiar en mi para cuidar de ellas, así como por dejarme las_ _Polaroids_ _que dijiste tanto te gustaban, creí que las había perdido._

_En este momento ya no puedo entregarte mi carta, pero voy a hacer que llegue hasta ti de un modo u otro, pensé en quemarla o quizá amarrarla a un globo con helio y esperar a que llegara tan alto como fuera posible para que pudiera alcanzarte, pero al final decidí simplemente que la leeré en voz alta para ti._

_Escuché en alguna parte que si hablabas con ese ser querido en algún lugar que fuera especial para ambos, entonces tus palabras llegarían de una forma u otra. No me queda de otra mas que confiar en que tengan razón, así que aquí voy._

_Me conmovieron mucho tus palabras, estoy agradecido y por supuesto acepto tus disculpas, aunque admito que_ _batallé_ _un poco para perdonarte por no haberme avisado sobre tu condición._

_Finalmente acepté el hecho de que ya no estás aquí y que nunca volveré a escucharte reír o cantar con esa voz tan hermosa que me enamoró estando en la universidad, pero también acepté que esa era tu voluntad, después de todo si esto era lo que querías que recordara de ti, supongo que puedo_ _cumplirte_ _ese deseo._

_Recuerdo que eras atractivo como el infierno y también algo idiota, pero bueno, aprendí a sobrellevarlo, ¿no?_

_Quizá nosotros no funcionamos, pero siempre te he tenido en mis pensamientos como un hermoso recuerdo, aún guardo los obsequios que me diste y por supuesto las fotos que nos tomábamos, al igual que tus cartas, todo sigue en mi corazón y en el baúl de mis recuerdos._

_Lo que me dijiste acerca de llegar al paraíso o a lo que sea que nos espera después de la muerte como la mejor versión de ti mismo, realmente me pareció muy interesante que hayas pensado que tu mejor versión fue al lado de mi. Si me preguntaras, yo me atrevería a sugerir que tu mejor versión debió haber sido inmediatamente después de que terminamos porque siempre que cometemos un error, aprendemos... por lo tanto, yo pensaría que te volviste mejor después de que estuvimos juntos; personalmente yo siento que si me volví una mejor versión de mi mismo después de tenerte, aprendí mucho de mis errores y también aprendí de mis aciertos._

_Siempre podemos ser mejores que lo que fuimos alguna vez,_ _Jae_ _y por tu carta logré darme cuenta de que tú creciste muchísimo como persona durante estos años._

_Me habría encantado tener la oportunidad de hablar una vez más contigo en persona, creo que seguiríamos sin funcionar estando juntos, pero estoy convencido de que habría sido demasiado divertido e interesante mantener una conversación contigo ya que habías madurado un poco. Siempre fuiste divertido, solo me gustaría haber podido presenciar ese bonito tinte de madurez que adquiriste con el tiempo._

_Sea cual sea la versión de ti mismo que decidiste escoger, está bien, porque esa es la que tu percibes como mejor y es lo único que importa._

_Donde quiera que estés, recuerda que nunca has dejado de ser especial para mí y que, si te sirve de consuelo, he sido muy feliz al lado de_ _Younghyun_ _, no tengo remordimientos ni arrepentimientos y en verdad espero que tu en verdad hayas logrado irte sin ninguno de ellos. N_ _o tienes que preocuparte por mí, él es un buen hombre y si te brinda algo de calma, sí, siempre me está recordando lo mucho que le gusta mi sonrisa._

_No quiero decir que te amo porque sé que cuando recibas mi carta, probablemente ya serás capaz de saber si miento o no, y no digo que esté mintiendo, pero amo a_ _Younghyun_ _, lo amo profundamente y admito que pensar en ti nunca ha dejado de hacer que las cosas se tornen algo difuminadas, como si los limites se borraran un poco y no pudiera distinguir realmente lo que pasa por mi cabeza._

_Así que solo diré que con este intenso sentimiento que tu solo recuerdo continúa causando en mi persona, espero que nos encontremos muy pronto siendo las mejores versiones de nosotros mismos para poder tener esa conversación que no pudiste_ _obsequiarme_ _._

_Gracias por todo hoy y siempre._

_Con un intenso cariño que se difumina con tintes de amor, confusión y tristeza inaudita_

_Park_ _SungJin_ _."_

Le hizo el último doblez a la hoja entre sus manos y estiró las esquinas hasta mostrar la forma de un barco de papel.

Miró hacia el océano Pacífico que se abría paso frente a él, entonces empezó a caminar hasta que la marea alcanzó sus pies descalzos y fue subiendo por sus tobillos hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas donde el agua salada comenzó a empapar la tela de sus pantalones arremangados.

Sus ojos pararon una última vez sobre el barco de papel que aún reposaba entre sus manos antes de colocarlo con cuidado sobre la marea que iba de vuelta al océano.

El barco se alejó paulatinamente hasta que fue imposible para Sungjin distinguirlo entre la espuma de las olas, entonces dijo hacia el cielo con una sonrisa de pura melancolía

"Gracias por todo, Jae... Nos veremos donde quiera que te encuentres."

Permitió que la brisa marina golpeara su rostro una vez más al compás de una ola que impactó contra sus piernas casi arrastrándolo hacia el océano junto con ella, entonces se dio media vuelta para volver hacia la playa donde a lo lejos alcanzó a ver a Younghyun con sus lentes de sol y sus brazos abiertos recibiendo a la brisa marina que se arremolinaba contra su pecho levantándole la camisa en el proceso.

Sungjin sonrió y se apresuró un poco para alcanzar al menor, quien se levantó las gafas para poder mirarlo a los ojos al preguntar

"¿Listo?"

Park asintió y aceptó la mano de su novio para que caminaran sobre la playa por un rato más antes de calzarse de nuevo y retirarse.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que Younghyun dijo incapaz de ocultar el asombro en su voz

"El atardecer se ve hermoso desde aquí."

Sungjin miró lo que decía su novio y suspiró.

Estaban en la playa de Santa Mónica en Los Ángeles, era el lugar que Sungjin había elegido para entregar su carta, pues Jae adoraba el lugar con locura, habían ido alguna vez juntos cuando el americano lo había invitado a pasar el verano con él y su familia en California.

Jae amaba esa playa porque decía haber pasado su infancia y adolescencia jugando sobre la arena sin importar la época del año, así que había llevado a Sungjin para sentarse en la arena al ras de donde la marea los alcanzaba y le había preguntado

"¿Sabes por qué las playas de California son las mejores?" Sungjin habría negado esperando por una respuesta al cuestionamiento, la cual Jae le dio después de tomar su mano y mirar hacia el océano. "Estamos en la costa Oeste. Cada día puedes ver como el sol se pone en el horizonte sobre el océano y ese detalle siempre te hace sentir egoísta, pero sobretodo te hace sentir increíblemente afortunado porque sabes que sin importar nada sus últimos rayos siempre serán para ti."

Sungjin sonrió ante el recuerdo, Jae ciertamente había sido como un sol y aunque había acabado por difuminarse tras el horizonte, sus últimos rayos habían sido para Sungjin y no iba a negarlo de ninguna manera, se sentía un poco egoísta, pero sobretodo increíblemente afortunado por eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue el último shot de la trilogía de Polaroids, death y Saying goodbye, fue bastante más corto, pero lo considere necesario para darle un final digno a nuestro pollo y a su relación con Sungjin


	15. Day 15: Eye wrinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin había escuchado muchas cosas acerca del nuevo docente en la facultad, sin embargo, ninguna se acercaba lo suficiente para describirlo con justicia.

Sungjin había escuchado muchas cosas sobre el nuevo docente en la facultad, la mayoría eran cosas buenas acerca de que tenía una personalidad asombrosa, que hacía bromas sarcásticas que lo volvían alguien tan divertido y, aunque esos se suponía no debían interferir en lo absoluto con su decisión a la hora de armar su horario, también había oído muchos comentarios acerca de lo atractivo que era.

La otra opción para tomar la materia era una maestra que probablemente vivía desde que se habían extinto los dinosaurios y cuyo método de enseñanza era casi igual de anticuado; así que cuando Younghyun le dijo que tomaran con el profesor nuevo la materia, Sungjin decidió darle una oportunidad porque de todas formas qué podían perder.

Con un horario bastante desagradable para el semestre iniciaron sus clases, sus profesores eran mayormente buenos, pero tendría que estar todo el día en la universidad, lo cual no era tan agradable, pero se sentía optimista respecto a todo, así que igual empezó su primer día de clases con una sonrisa.

Las primeras tres clases habían sido buenas, Sungjin ya había llevado clase antes con dos de los profesores, así que se sentía confiado respecto a la forma de evaluación.

Para el cuarto periodo tendrían clase con el profesor nuevo, un tal señor Park que, según Mark y JaeBeom que habían tenido ya su primera clase con él en otra materia, era un tipo de lo más agradable del mundo y que probablemente iba a regalarles el semestre porque se veía demasiado novato y primerizo.

La descripción dejó bastante menos nervioso a Sungjin, quién ya estaba sentado junto a Younghyun en el aula esperando por la llegada del aparentemente no estricto señor Park.

El menor le comentó con demasiada imaginación al parecer de Sungjin

"Tengo una teoría de que el profesor Park es nieto de la directora de la facultad y por eso lo aceptaron para dar clases aunque sea tan joven."

"Ni siquiera lo has visto, ¿Cómo puedes saber que tan joven es?"

El menor se encogió de hombros y dijo con mucha mayor convicción que la que debería ser aceptable

"Confío en el ojo clínico de Mark."

Sinceramente Sungjin no, y no dudó en hacérselo saber.

"Él dijo que lucía de 18, ¿Cómo demonios puedes confiar en él?"

"Oye, solo intento hacerme una idea de cómo será." Younghyun miró su reloj y murmuró. "Mira eso, cinco minutos tarde. Seguro si es relajado y no encarga tanta maldita tarea."

Para Sungjin lo único que importaba era que no tendría que copiar a mano todos los libros de la biblioteca, lo que fuera que este tal señor Park les dijera estaría bien.

De pronto se hizo silencio en el aula y solo por eso fue que Sungjin prestó atención a lo que pasaba. Un sujeto demasiado flaco y alto iba caminando con un maletín de correa hacia el centro de la cátedra, lo que llamó la atención de Sungjin fue que llevaba un vaso de cartón en su mano derecha, pero por el color del contenido parecía que no tenía café en él.

"Oh no, por favor no se detengan por mi, solo estaba paseando por el pasillo y vi que la puerta estaba abierta así que decidí entrar." Todos los alumnos se miraron confundidos entre ellos y el sujeto rió mientras dejaba su maletín sobre el escritorio. "Cielos, que serios. El grupo anterior tomó con más humor mi chiste demasiado malo."

Todos volvieron a mirarse consternados entre ellos y fue Younghyun el que murmuró para Sungjin la pregunta que nadie se animaba a hacer en voz alta

"¿Él es el señor Park?"

Sungjin apenas iba a encogerse de hombros cuando de pronto el sujeto muy delgado señaló a Younghyun con su palma y exclamó

"Gracias compañero de la camisa de cuadros por hacer la pregunta que todo el mundo se está haciendo. Si, yo soy ese tal señor Park del que hablan. Ni siquiera sé que hice para ganarme el título de señor, pero agradezco la formalidad."

Una de las chicas de la primera fila alzó su mano tímidamente llamando la atención del hombre y entonces preguntó

"¿Enserio es usted el profesor?"

"Lo soy, pero déjenme presentarme bien." No había soltado el vaso desde su llegada, lo cual tenía bastante intrigado a Sungjin porque el hombre, que aunque no lucía como alguien de 18 años definitivamente no parecía de más de 30, prefería batallar buscando una tiza entre sus cosas con una sola mano antes que dejar el vaso sobre la mesa para facilitarse la vida. Cuando por fin halló un trozo de tiza, sonrió victorioso y se acercó al pizarrón para escribir algo en hangul y también en alfabeto internacional. "Mi nombre es Jaehyung Park y seré su profesor de comunicación."

Una vez más todos se mantuvieron en silencio observando únicamente lo que recién había puesto sobre la pizarra y luego a él, quién estaba bebiendo de su vaso como si no le importara nada en el mundo.

Pareció darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban intrigados, porque alzó su palma y les explicó

"A propósito, una disculpa por el retraso. Estaba buscando una bendita cafetera, pero una que no tuviera café, solo quería el agua caliente para poder preparar té... Buscar una cafetera para no tomar café, ¿eso tiene sentido? El punto es que me temo que por eso tardé, tuve que ir a la sala de maestros de la planta baja para encontrarla, así que..." Aunque el mismo Sungjin se encontraba algo perplejo por el extraño tipo que estaba al frente del grupo, no entendía porque nadie más decía algo. "Rayos, ustedes si que son serios. Esta bien, supongo que ayudará a que pongan atención a la clase, pero no será muy útil si no hacen preguntas o responden a las que yo les haga. Por lo tanto, será mejor que empecemos a practicar."

El señor Park se acercó a la pizarra aún con su vaso en mano y empezó a escribir algo que Sungjin no pudo leer sino hasta que se movió un par de pasos hacia la derecha y luego vio que decía

 _L.A_.  
 _Té_  
 _Fastidiar_

No entendió si era una especie de campo semántico o a qué se refería ese grupo de palabras, pero entonces el hombre les explicó con facilidad

"Cómo ya les dije me llamo Jaehyung Park, pueden llamarme señor Park si quieren, pero me parece un poco extraño aún, si quieren decirme Jae, profesor o como quieran está bien, igual les haré caso. Vengo de Los Ángeles, así que si batallo un poco para entenderles, por favor ténganme paciencia, el coreano es difícil; ¿Qué más? Oh si, me gusta el té más que el café, sé que es poco común, pero qué puedo decir; y esa es quizá la más importante de todas, me gusta fastidiar. Voy a fastidiarlos todos los días durante nuestra hora de clase y si los veo fuera del aula también voy a fastidiarlos respecto al tema que estemos viendo, así que les sugiero que estudien porque puedo ser verdaderamente molesto."

Una chica se animó a levantar la mano, a lo que el señor Park la señaló mientras bebía de su té para que hablara

"Uhm, disculpe profesor, ¿Nos dará el temario para saber que estudiar?"

El hombre asintió tranquilamente y dijo en un tono de autosuficiencia

"Desde luego, ya se los hice llegar a sus correos institucionales. Lo programé más o menos para hace dos minutos, cuando estuviera dando mi sermón sobre fastidiar."

Fue con eso que surgieron las primeras risas entre el grupo y la atmósfera se tornó más relajada por fin.

El señor Park pareció satisfecho con eso, pues volvió a llevar su vaso hacia sus labios y entonces dijo

"Me alegra que ya se estén espabilado, mis estimados. Otra cosa, voy a hablarles de tú, lo siento, pero soy malo con los formalismos; así que esperando que no se ofendan por ello, les voy a pedir que me digan sus nombres. No quiero saber más, ya tendremos tiempo durante el semestre para saber nuestros colores favoritos y nuestros hobbies; ese tipo de presentaciones son muy de la escuela elemental, ¿No creen? Sé que yo les dije ya mi pasatiempo y datos innecesarios sobre mi persona, pero es porque yo sigo siendo un niño de la escuela elemental, ustedes por favor sean profesionales y universitarios." Sungjin sonrió junto con el resto de sus compañeros que incluso rieron y entonces el señor Park señaló a Younghyun mientras decía. "Okay compañero de la camisa de cuadros, ya que tú fuiste el alma caritativa que hizo la pregunta del millón, ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre primero?"

Su mejor amigo respondió con una sonrisa

"Me llamo Kang Younghyun."

"Muy bien, gracias, ¿está bien si te llamo señor río?" El chiste fue malísimo y aún así Sungjin vio a Younghyun contener una carcajada con gran dificultad al igual que varios de sus compañeros, el profesor se disculpó haciendo una reverencia y diciendo. "Lo siento, solo estoy jugando, hago bromas muy malas en caso de que no lo hayan notado. Gracias Younghyun, bienvenido al curso. Y ya que tú has sido el todopoderoso y el MVP durante todo esté rato, ¿Quién quieres que se presente enseguida?"

Sungjin ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando su mejor amigo lo volteó a ver y lo señaló con su pulgar.

"Que siga él."

"Oh entiendo, aquí empezamos a ver quienes serán los equipos durante el semestre y por lo tanto a quienes voy a tener que separar a toda costa." Los quejidos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar y el señor Park solo sonrió satisfecho con la reacción para decir. "Estoy jugando, eso también es muy de la escuela elemental, ¿No creen?" Ante los asentimientos de todos, el profesor agregó. "Entonces les sugiero que tengan cuidado porque ya saben que soy un chico de escuela elemental."

Sungjin se puso súbitamente nervioso, no era como que no estuviera acostumbrado a las presentaciones de inicio de semestre, pero el hombre al frente de la clase parecía tener una respuesta ingeniosa para todo, así que sabía que iba a tener que controlar su reacción en caso de que dijera algo inesperado.

"Okay, amigo de Younghyun a quien voy a separar probablemente de su equipo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Park Sungjin."

Lo dijo firme y rápido esperando lo peor, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el profesor Park solo asintió y alzó sus cejas mientras le mostraba su pulgar en signo de aprobación junto con una sonrisa

"Genial, un Park. Bienvenido al curso Sungjin."

Era extraño, pero Sungjin se sintió un poco indignado de que el profesor Park no hubiera bromeado con él igual que como lo hacía con Younghyun, pues no fue solo por esa primera clase, en general era como si solo se hubiera grabado unos cuantos nombres, siendo el de Younghyun uno de ellos, pero no el de Sungjin, o al menos él suponía que no se lo había aprendido porque siempre que el profesor Park hacía preguntas recitaba los mismos nombres, consideró la idea de que quizá utilizaba los mismos tres nombres para hacer reír al grupo, pues siempre soltaba las preguntas de pronto y llamaba alguno de los nombres ya populares en su repertorio para tomarlos desprevenidos en medio de la clase y que todos despertaran.

Por eso Sungjin se esmeró un poco más en participar en su clase, le gustaba participar porque el profesor Park siempre tenía un comentario sorpresivo o muy creativo para decir, además de que aunque luciera tan joven, en realidad mostraba un excelente dominio de su asignatura.

Conforme empezaron a pasar las semanas y el profesor Park seguía haciendo preguntas para molestar a las mismas víctimas de siempre, también empezó a ser una constante que una vez que pasaban las risas, Sungjin alzaba la mano para responder, casi siempre estaba en lo correcto, pero incluso cuando llegaba a equivocarse, el profesor no se burlaba ni hacía comentarios sarcásticos, solo fruncía un poco el ceño y le decía con mucha más cautela que la que utilizaba normalmente

"Vas por buen camino, pero falta algo en esa respuesta. ¿Alguien quiere ayudar a Sungjin?"

No diría que recibía un trato preferencial, porque no era de esa forma; el profesor Park era un poco más pesado con alumnos como Younghyun porque le seguían el juego burlón, pero en general el hombre siempre era muy respetuoso con los participantes; y aún así era extraño, porque en cierto modo, Sungjin sentía que cada vez que el profesor preguntaba algo, su mirada se dirigía primero hacia él, como si esperara ya la respuesta de su parte y Sungjin no quería decepcionarlo, así que siempre intentaba responder.

Aunque se ponía incluso nervioso por ver al hombre, Sungjin no podía negar que le gustaban las pequeñas atenciones, como cuando a veces se encontraban en los pasillos de la facultad y el señor Park le sonreía antes de exclamar

"Buen día, Sungjin. ¿Listo para la clase de hoy?"

"Seguro que sí, profesor."

"Estupendo, me pondré muy triste si no te veo hoy ahí. Será divertido el tema." Sungjin solo asentía y el hombre aun con una sonrisa amplia agregaba alguna frase de despedida como. "Entonces nos vemos en una hora. Esa camisa es genial, por cierto."

A veces pasaba cuando iba con Younghyun y la charla era un poco diferente, pues su amigo lo saludaba diciendo

"Hola, profesor. Se ve fresco hoy."

"Buenos días, alumnos míos. Gracias por el halago, Younghyun, sé que yo siempre luzco fresco."

Sungjin sonrió conteniendo la risa al ver a su mejor amigo tocarse el pecho dolido y exclamar con expresión lastimosa

"Debería decir que luzco fresco también, profesor."

El mayor lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras acomodaba las mangas de su chaqueta y dijo en la manera más espontánea

"Pero no luces fresco, luces como un alumno que se durmió a las 2 de la mañana por no haber hecho mi tarea a tiempo." La indignación en el rostro de Younghyun era incluso cómica y hacia al profesor reír antes de mirar al otro estudiante y decir para fastidiar aún más al menor. "No como Sungjin, ¿ves? Él siempre luce fresco."

Y en realidad eso no significaba nada explícitamente, pero Sungjin sentía un trato distinto cuando palmeaba su hombro entre risas y entonces retiraba su mano tardando quizá un segundo más de lo necesario y lo veía con una sonrisa antes de devolver su mirada hacia Younghyun para decir

"Los espero hoy en clase, no quiero que faltes de nuevo, Younghyun. Me siento solo sin tus comentarios."

"Sungjin es mi representante cuando no puedo entrar."

"Tienes razón, la presencia de Sungjin es la más provechosa en ese salón de clases." Y de nuevo una mirada algo extraña que hacia a Sungjin sentirse completamente intrigado antes de que el hombre dijera recobrando la compostura. "Como sea, igual los quiero a ambos en clase. Hasta luego y compórtate, Younghyun."

Señaló a Kang con el índice y luego le dedicó una sonrisa al Park menor.

Hasta su mejor amigo podía darse cuenta y preguntaba con indignación fingida

"¿Por qué el profesor te quiere más que a mí? Yo siempre me comporto."

Sungjin se giró para ocultar su sonrojo y murmuró

"No lo hace, le gusta bromear más contigo."

Younghyun se quedó algo pensativo, pero respondió bastante relajado

"Si, tal vez."

El comentario de Younghyun era solo juego, pero aún así dejaba pensando a Sungjin en si podía ser cierto que le agradara más a su profesor, y no iba a negarlo, Jaehyung Park era su amor platónico y saber que el hombre sentía agrado por él era algo satisfactorio.

Aunque a pesar de todo, no estaba seguro de como acercarse más al profesor.

Un día tenía problemas con una tarea de inglés, así que se le ocurrió una idea para acercarse un poco sin parecer demasiado sospechoso, decidió preguntarle a un nativo americano.

Se armó de valor cuando finalizó la clase y le dijo a Younghyun que se quedaría un momento para preguntarle algo al profesor sobre una tarea, al menor no lo convenció mucho porque él era quien solía ayudarlo con las tareas de inglés, pero le dijo que estaba bien y que iría a la cafetería mientras tanto.

Una vez salieron todos los alumnos, Sungjin se acercó con su cuaderno hacia el escritorio y se anunció

"Hola profesor."

El americano estaba guardando sus cosas y traía su interminable vaso de té en la mano cuando sonrió y dijo

"Hey Sungjin, ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

Sungjin asintió y murmuró mirando hacia las notas en su cuaderno

"Si, yo quería pedirle ayuda con un trabajo, si es que no le quito mucho tiempo."

"Seguro, ¿De qué es?"

El señor Park se acercó hasta pegar sus hombros y alcanzar a mirar por encima de su hombro al papel, Sungjin se puso nervioso por la cercanía, pero intentó calmarse para decir

"Inglés. Pensé en usted de inmediato."

El americano bebió de su vaso y abrió sus ojos muy grandes antes de exclamar

"¿Enserio? Me siento especial."

De cerca Sungjin notó las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban enseguida de los ojos de su profesor por su sonrisa y pensó en que el hombre era un sueño demasiado bonito para ser real.

No alcanzó a responder porque el señor Park revisó rápidamente el cuaderno y le empezó a hacer preguntas acerca de en qué tenía dudas, Sungjin se inventó dudas ficticias para poder escucharlo hablar tanto como pudiera y luego lo escuchó decir justo eso que estaba deseando.

"Si tienes más dudas o problemas no te abstengas de preguntar, puedo ayudarte."

Sungjin tragó con fuerza y dijo demasiado sonriente

"Gracias, profesor. Quizá lo haga, el inglés no se me da bien."

El hombre soltó una risa y dijo

"Que gracioso, a mi no se me da bien el coreano."

Sungjin miró a su profesor acomodarse la correa de su maletín cruzándole el pecho y dijo de manera casi inconsciente

"No es verdad. Entiendo perfecto lo que dice todo el tiempo, es bueno con él."

El señor Park le sonrió y tras decir un gracias que no sonó para nada burlón, sarcástico o apenado, invitó sutilmente al estudiante a acompañarlo hacia fuera del aula.

Tras despedirse porque el hombre iría a la sala de maestros y Sungjin a la cafetería con Younghyun, el Park menor no pudo borrar prácticamente su sonrisa en todo el día, estaba feliz y podría haberlo anunciado a los cuatro vientos... Si tan solo no estuviera tan ilusionado con un profesor.

Por suerte Younghyun solo preguntó cómo le había ido probablemente como gesto de cortesía, pues en cuanto Sungjin le dijo vagamente lo que habían hablado, su amigo olvidó el tema y empezó a pensar en que iba a comer ese día.

Sungjin por su parte empezó a maquilar en su mente la manera de acercarse de nuevo a su profesor, ya tenía la coartada que era la clase de inglés, ahora solo necesitaba inventar más tareas.

Aprovechaba cuando tenía que redactar ensayos en inglés en otras materias, presentaciones en el mismo idioma o cuando debía leer artículos para acercarse a su profesor favorito; así que se volvió casi recurrente que Sungjin buscara al profesor después de clases, sobre las tareas era de lo que menos hablaban, una vez empezaban a conversar sobre algún tema, incluso acababan caminando uno al lado del otro hacia el piso de cubículos de los profesores y se sentaban a platicar por un rato más hasta que alguno de los dos tenía que ir a clase o a impartirla.

Lo que hizo que Sungjin casi explotara fue cuando JaeBeom comentó

"Mi hermana dice que el profesor Park es gay."

Sungjin abrió sus ojos cuál platos, no dijo nada, pero escuchó a Younghyun preguntar intrigado

"¿Ella cómo sabe?"

"Fueron compañeros durante la maestría y me dijo que nunca le conocieron novia, pero que si había tenido una relación con un chico. Vaya cosas, ¿Eh?"

Todos estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos, pero Sungjin estaba extasiado, no significaba que pudiera tener una relación más profunda con su profesor porque seguía siendo inmoral, pero saber que le gustaban los chicos hacia que sonriera emocionado.

Quizá la emoción lo embargó por completo, pues en las múltiples conversaciones que tenían después de clases, Sungjin cada día miraba más hermoso al hombre frente a él y con toda seguridad eran sus nervios solamente, pero sentía que el señor Park lo miraba con un algo que no sabía explicar.

Así que un día en que el profesor estaba sentado sobre el escritorio revisando los errores de un trabajo que Sungjin entregaría para el final de la semana, le mencionó

"Aquí hay un par de errores gramaticales, son simples, pero hay que tener cuidado con la conjugación del verbo según el pronombre, ¿De acuerdo? Ya los marqué para ti. También cuidar el uso de preposiciones, pero no te preocupes hasta yo lo olvido a veces."

Sungjin ni siquiera pudo asentir porque al estar recargado contra el escritorio mirando ligeramente hacia abajo al hombre, enserio no pudo dejar de pensar en que era verdaderamente hermoso. Así que lo besó.

Ni el supo porqué, simplemente inclinó su cabeza y lo besó en los labios hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó viendo al señor Park con sus ojos completamente abiertos tras sus gafas y con los labios separados en un claro estado de sorpresa, las hojas entre sus manos muy apenas se sostenían por un reflejo, pues ambos estaban impactados.

Sungjin se dio cuenta de la enorme estupidez que acababa de cometer, así que tomó su mochila y salió corriendo del salón de clases.

Tuvo que ir al baño para empaparse el rostro porque enserio todo lo que acababa de pasar se había sentido como una de sus ensoñaciones despierto, pero sabía que era real, tenía que ser completamente real y eso lo asustaba aún más.

¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan tonto? ¿Qué tal que el señor Park lo acusaba con los directivos? ¿O que tal que el hombre tenía pareja o incluso estaba casado? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan malditamente impulsivo?

Si, tuvo un serio choque mental y emocional en el que se puso tan ansioso que incluso consideró abandonar el semestre para ya no tener que volver a verlo ni en los pasillos de la escuela, pero luego razonó que eso era un poco extremo y quizá con dejar la materia era suficiente, desafortunadamente para él, darse de baja ya no era una opción, pues iban a más de la mitad del semestre y las altas y bajas habían quedado ya suspendidas desde hacía meses.

Bien, quizá tendría que esperar a que se lo tragara la tierra y a que acabara el semestre para poder cambiarse de carrera, porque él ya no podría volver a pisar esa facultad.

Y aún así, ahí estuvo al día siguiente en clase.

Casi se escondió dentro de su chaqueta y miró todo el tiempo hacia su cuaderno en el que intentaba tomar apuntes.

Younghyun notó lo callado que estaba y le preguntó en voz baja

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?"

"Me duele el estómago, creo que es porque no desayuné."

No había desayunado, pero por el horrible nudo que eran sus entrañas, de cualquier forma estaba seguro de que el dolor de estómago tenía que ver más bien con lo ansioso que se sentía por no tener idea de qué iba a hacer el señor Park si llegaban a toparse en los pasillos o ahí mismo en clase.

Sungjin trató de no mirar hacia el hombre incluso aunque estuviera dando su cátedra, por eso ignoró varias de sus acciones, como que se le cayó una parte del té sobre la camisa o que tuvo que reescribir tres veces varias cosas que había puesto sobre la pizarra porque estaba distraído, así como tampoco se dio cuenta de que el profesor Park dirigía su mirada hacia él más de la cuenta.

Pensó que podría escaparse del aula en cuanto acabara la clase y lograr pasar desapercibido, pero justo cuando el profesor dijo algo cansado

"Dejaremos el tema hasta aquí. Nos vemos mañana, ¿Okay?" Mientras los estudiantes asentían y empezaban a guardar sus cosas, el americano aprovechó para llamarlo. "Sungjin."

El mencionado se quedó congelado en su asiento y tras despejarse la garganta preguntó nervioso

"¿Si?"

El profesor sacó algo de su maletín y dijo

"Olvidaste esto ayer. Creo que lo necesitas."

Younghyun lo miró quedarse estático en su lugar, así que le dio un manotazo en el brazo para que se parara

"Te están hablando."

Sungjin asintió cuando reaccionó y guardó rápido sus cosas para bajar los escalones que lo separaban de la cátedra; el profesor le extendió los papeles y no dijo nada, solo lo miró a los ojos, aunque no lucía molesto, Sungjin vio algo en su mirada que lo hizo sentir exageradamente nervioso.

"Uhm... Gracias."

No le dio tiempo a responder, solo hizo una reverencia y volvió hacia la parte superior del aula donde Younghyun miraba todo consternado.

Solo se escuchó la voz del señor Park diciendo

"Nos vemos mañana. Cuídense."

Kang asintió e hizo un saludo militar con su mano sobre su frente al decir

"Así será. Nos vemos, profesor."

Luego de esa mínima interacción, Sungjin no volvió a hablar con él americano y sus participaciones en clase se redujeron considerablemente solo a cuando el señor Park le preguntara de manera directa.

A pesar de que no había tenido ninguna especie de conversación en la que le llamara la atención su maestro, eso no significaba que no estuviera nervioso, pasaba los días ansioso por no saber si en algún momento iban a llamarlo de secretaria académica para informarle que sería expulsado por comportamiento indecente. ¿Luego qué haría? No iban a aceptarlo en ninguna universidad con semejante récord.

Bajo ese estrés se pasó el resto del semestre.

Quedaba una última evaluación para ponderar y saber quiénes presentarían semestral, Sungjin era un estudiante aplicado, pero estaba convencido de que su calificación iba a reflejar la tontería que había hecho, así que estudió a morir para sacar una excelente calificación y que así no pudiera reprobarlo, de esa forma no tendrían que mirarse las caras el siguiente semestre.

El día de la evaluación, Sungjin se desconcertó al ver al profesor bajar de la cátedra para pasar los exámenes en cada lugar, normalmente los dejaba en la fila frontal para que los mismos estudiantes los pasaran hacia el fondo.

Sin salir de su desconcierto, Sungjin no alzó la mirada cuando el extranjero llegó hasta su lugar y le dio a él el suyo, pero miró de reojo cuando se lo dio a Younghyun y quiso morirse por la vergüenza cuando descubrió al hombre mirándolo de vuelta.

Okay, sentía algo de tristeza por resignarse tan pronto, pero estaba seguro de que tendría que presentar al menos examen extraordinario en esa materia, ni hablar, adiós buen promedio.

Realizó su examen tan bien como sus nervios se lo permitieron y al llevarlo al frente solo hizo una reverencia antes de continuar su camino.

"Olvidaste tu matrícula." Mencionó el profesor haciendo a Sungjin parar en seco y volver hacia el escritorio para tomar el papel, apenas iba a buscar un lugar para recargarse cuando el señor Park le dijo. "Puedes recargarte en el escritorio si quieres."

Claro.

Sungjin se apresuró en apuntar el número de matrícula en la esquina y se lo entregó rápido sin mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de que sentía su pesada mirada sobre él.

"Gracias."

Mencionó el mayor y Sungjin se detuvo a medio camino solo para responder de nuevo con una venia.

Si bueno, adiós esperanzas.

Ya ni siquiera volvió a sentirse mal por lo que restó de semestre, se enfocaría en sus demás materias y aceptaría la calificación que Jaehyung le diera, cualquier cosa mayor a 6 funcionaba.

Sintiéndose un poco desesperanzado entró a su última clase del semestre con el increíble profesor Park y esperó a que diera su discurso sobre el placer que había sentido de ser su docente durante el curso, etcétera etcétera, dio instrucciones sobre como y cuando serían los exámenes especiales y entonces empezó a llamarles uno por uno para que pasaran a recoger su calificación final con él.

Ya casi medio salón había recibido su ponderación y estaban felices con el resultado, hasta su mejor amigo despreocupado lucía optimista y le dijo

"Tengo una corazonada."

"Seguro te irá genial."

Murmuró Sungjin aún desganado, aunque Younghyun respondió con seguridad

"Y a ti igual. Ya tenías pasada la materia desde el segundo parcial."

"Si, bueno... Tengo mis dudas de este último examen."

"Kang Younghyun."

Tras el llamado, el menor alzó sus pulgares hacia su amigo y susurró

"Deséame suerte."

Sungjin supuso que le había ido de maravilla, pues le dio la mano al profesor e incluso le dio algo así como un abrazo de lado mientras palmeaba su espalda.

Aunque Sungjin se alegraba por Younghyun, sintió que sus vísceras se retorcieron un poco más al escucharlo decir que había obtenido un 9, su mejor calificación de todas las materias.

Pasaron unos cuantos compañeros más y luego escuchó por fin

"Park Sungjin."

Jaehyung lo miró a los ojos desde que iba bajando las escaleras y cuando alcanzó el escritorio, le tendió su examen final con las calificaciones desglosadas en una esquina.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al notar el 9.8 final. Quizá se quedó con la boca abierta, pues el docente señaló con su bolígrafo la calificación y le dijo

"El sistema va a redondearlo a 10 cuando lo suba." Ante la estupefacción del chico, Jaehyung agregó. "¿Tienes alguna duda con tu calificación?"

Sungjin miró el número en el papel y luego a los ojos de su profesor, quién lo miraba con gran atención. Aunque no se explicaba lo que ocurría, igual negó con la cabeza y murmuró un aturdido

"Gracias."

Volvió a su lugar donde Younghyun le dijo que era evidente que iba a obtener una gran calificación, en cambio Sungjin solo miró hacia el profesor que desde su escritorio volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando mientras el resto de sus compañeros revisaban su promedio y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Una vez aclarado todo, el americano se puso de pie para decirles

"Esto sería todo de mi parte para la materia. Quiero agradecerles por haberme elegido a pesar de saber que era nuevo en la facultad y espero que hayan aprendido algo durante estos meses, les prometo que yo aprendí mucho de ustedes y que con seguridad sabré torturar mejor a mis siguientes grupos." Las risas no se hicieron esperar y el profesor con una sonrisa continuó. "Solo estoy jugando, saben que juego como niño de primaria, igual me disculpo por haberte usado de ejemplo en absolutamente cada clase, Younghyun; pero espero que eso te haya enseñado algo sobre como comportarte."

Entre las carcajadas, Younghyun se puso una mano sobre el pecho y dijo

"Para eso estamos, no tiene que disculparse, profesor."

El americano le hizo un par de pistolas con sus índices y pulgares para seguirle la corriente y entonces volvió a hablar más serio, pero aún con una sonrisa

"Enserio gracias y les deseo un gran final de semestre a todos y unas felices vacaciones. Espero que nos veamos en los pasillos y que si preguntan por mi los alumnos menores les digan que soy un bastardo insensible para que entren con miedo. Especialmente tu, Younghyun, cuento contigo."

"Cuente con ello, profesor."

Se escucharon otras tantas risas y muchos "gracias, profesor", "igualmente" de parte del grupo.

Todos empezaron a levantarse de sus lugares y entonces el señor Park dijo mientras borraba la pizarra

"Sungjin, ¿Puedes quedarte un minuto, por favor?"

Younghyun lo miró y le preguntó gesticulando "¿Qué quiere?" A lo que Sungjin respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Te alcanzo en la salida?"

Su mejor amigo asintió y se retiró junto con el resto de la gente mientras Sungjin bajaba hasta quedar a un lado de la cátedra.

Jaehyung continuó borrando el pizarrón y el menor preguntó con algo de timidez

"¿Si?"

"Te veías sorprendido por tu calificación."

Mencionó aquello sin mirarlo a los ojos, por eso Sungjin pudo acomodar de cierta forma sus pensamientos para admitir

"Aún lo estoy. Pensé que iba a irme muy mal."

Esa vez el profesor dejó de lado su actividad para recargar sus palmas sobre el escritorio y preguntar genuinamente confundido

"¿Por qué?"

Sungjin pensó que estaba jugando, no había manera de que no supiera a qué se refería, pero como aparentemente esperaba una respuesta en verdad, tuvo que decir

"Por lo que hice." Tragó con fuerza para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y agregar con timidez. "Con usted."

"¿Crees que yo sería capaz de reprobarte por eso?"

Y de hecho el hombre lucía en verdad indignado por semejante declaración.

Sungjin se encogió de hombros al decir

"Pensé que se habría molestado por lo impulsivo que fui."

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos antes de que el mayor empezara a guardar sus cosas y le dijera sin vacilar

"Esa calificación que tienes ahí es la que te mereces por todo tu esfuerzo."

Okay, fue justo con su calificación, pero eso no cambiaba demasiado la otra situación.

Miró los largos dedos contrarios guardar la tiza, bolígrafos y papeles en su maletín y se sintió se pronto lo suficientemente atrevido para preguntar algo desesperado

"¿Enserio vamos a fingir que no pasó nada?"

El americano paró de guardar cosas para hacer énfasis al mirarlo a los ojos y decir

"Yo no finjo."

Aunque el ambiente se sentía tan tenso, Sungjin murmuró quizá un poco indignado

"Jamás me dijo nada."

"Tú tampoco volviste a mencionarlo. Pensé que por el bien de ambos era mejor no mencionarlo estando aquí." Vio al mayor rascar su cuello en un gesto totalmente nervioso antes de sugerir. "Además pensé que te habías arrepentido."

En el momento Sungjin no estuvo seguro de que decir porque no sabía que significaba eso.

¿Era una especie de invitación?

"Lo hice. Fui impulsivo y no me puse a pensar en si usted estaba casado o si quizá tenía algún tipo de compromiso."

"Pero ¿Te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho?"

El señor Park se acercó un paso hacia él y entonces Sungjin murmuró un poco contrariado consigo mismo

"No. Solo... Creo que lo hice mal y fui inconsciente."

Se miraron a los ojos por un rato que se sintió eterno antes de que el mayor dijera solemnemente

"Bueno... No estoy casado ni tampoco tengo pareja."

"¿Eso que significa?"

Jaehyung se acomodó el maletín sobre la cadera y tras encogerse de hombros explicó cautelosamente

"Significa que ya no voy a darte clases más adelante, pero estoy muy interesado en que desarrolles un proyecto de _tesis_ conmigo, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi cubículo más tarde para _charlar_ un poco sobre lo que _deseas_?"

El cerebro de Sungjin tardó unos segundos en hilar lo que estaba pasando. El increíble señor Park se le estaba insinuando, ¿Cierto?

Se le secó la boca antes de siquiera poder razonar lo que pensaba y dijo aún impactado

"Eso de hecho suena muy bien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste, no quise hacer el típico AU donde el profe calenturiento se aprovecha del alumno horny
> 
> Me gustó más esto, pero quién sabe si a ustedes también


	16. Day 16: Half dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La culpa era de Dowoon por hacer preguntas raras, pero también de Younghyun por hacer aclaraciones aún más raras. Jaehyung Park había sido solo una pobre victima de su propia realización.

Jaehyung no se consideraba a si mismo simpatizante de las etiquetas de género. Odiaba que las personas catalogaran a un chico como homosexual solo por aceptar cuando otro hombre era atractivo; o a una mujer de lesbiana solo por no cumplir con las normas del rol de género que le imponía la sociedad.

Así que si alguien le preguntara acerca de como se identificaba él, preferiría dar una interesante plática sobre heteronormatividad antes que responder concretamente.

Siendo miembro de Day6 había comprendido muchas cosas, como que los hombres con maquillaje lejos de verse femeninos, de hecho podían verse varoniles.

Pero había todavía cierta idea arraigada que tenía sobre la sensualidad que no había visualizado aún, sin embargo toda su perspectiva cambió cierta noche en que él y Brian metieron alcohol a escondidas al dormitorio. Dowoon fue chantajeado para que no los delatara y el maknae aceptó siempre y cuando le permitieran beber un trago junto con ellos.

Jaehyung aceptó a pesar de la renuencia de Younghyun y le dijo

"Dowoonie ya no es un niño, merece divertirse con los adultos."

Fue así que acabaron escondidos en el cuarto de los miembros mayor, menor e intermedio del grupo, con una botella de Soju vacía y otra a la mitad mientras reían incontrolablemente por comentarios que ni siquiera eran graciosos.

Younghyun reía intermitentemente pues de vez en cuando trataba de hacer que sus compañeros guardaran silencio.

Habían estado haciendo preguntas al aire, no era necesariamente un juego de verdad o reto, solo eran confesiones de ebrios; así que en medio de su locura, Dowoon preguntó arrastrando las palabras

"Enserio, hyungs... Si pudieran tener algo de cualquier otro miembro de Day6, ¿Qué sería?"

La pregunta era muy ambigua, así que Younghyun dijo con sus mejillas rojas y los ojos glaseados debido al alcohol en su organismo

"Responde tú primero, necesito pensar."

Dowoon ni siquiera tardó en decir de manera casi automática

"Tu voz, hyung... La de cualquiera de ustedes... Demonios, quisiera poder cantar así de bien o al menos tener el carisma de Jae hyung."

El americano se puso sentimental de pronto, quería decirle muchas cosas a Dowoon y agradecerle por ser tan buen maknae, pero cuando apenas iba a hablar notó que el menor de hecho se había quedado dormido sobre su cama.

Younghyun soltó una risa que casi hizo que sus ojos glaseados soltaran una lágrima y dijo

"Este niño en verdad es un caso serio..."

Jae se rió también y contempló la botella entre sus manos antes de murmurar en inglés

"Pero su pregunta fue buena. Creo que no lo había pensado jamás..."

Brian recostó su cabeza contra el borde del colchón en su espalda y aún con la pequeña sonrisa ebria entre sus labios murmuró en una extraña mezcla de inglés con coreano

"Yo sé que es lo que quiero." Jae alzó la mirada tanto como la pesadez en su cabeza se lo permitió y solo hizo un asentimiento esperando porque el menor continuara. Younghyun miró hacia el techo como si estuviera recordando y agregó. "Yo quisiera tener las manos de Sungjin."

Jae quiso reír por un momento porque creyó que el menor estaba bromeando, pero al ver qué Brian lo miraba desconcertado, contuvo sus ganas de reír y le preguntó

"¿O sea que lo decías enserio?"

"Joder, si. ¿Has visto sus manos?"

Mmh... No. No, de hecho Jae no le había prestado jamás atención a las manos del líder... Ni a las de nadie posiblemente, es decir, sabía que los dedos de Wonpil eran algo más cortos y eso lo impresionaba porque aún así podía tocar el teclado con maestría... O veía las manos de Brian cuando estiraba sus dedos sobre los anchos trastes del bajo, pero fuera de eso no se había fijado jamás en las manos de sus dongsaengs y sinceramente estaba genuinamente curioso por saber que era lo que tenía tan encantado a Younghyun de las manos del líder.

"No... ¿Que tienen de especial?"

Los ojos de Brian estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, Jaehyung podía asegurarlo.

Incluso se enderezó sobre su lugar para acercarse a un costado del mayor y poder susurrar con su tono de ebrio mientras le explicaba

"Has desperdiciado todos estos años sin haberte fijado en las manos de Sungjin."

"¿Qué es lo que las vuelve tan jodidamente deseables según tú?"

Y había ese tipo de confianza entre Jae y Brian que los volvía lo suficientemente cercanos o extranjeros como para ignorar por completo los formalismos cuando estaban juntos o hablando en inglés-coreano, tal como en ese momento, por eso Jaehyung no se molestó cuando el menor le dijo

"Jae, enserio... Las manos de Sungjin son..." Estiró sus propias manos hacia el frente y trató de visualizar varias veces algo que falló rotundamente, pues bufó desesperado antes de agregar. "Es que no sé cómo explicarlo... Ignorando lo gay que esto pueda sonar, en verdad las manos de Sungjin son pornográficas, Jae."

Esa descripción lejos de ayudar solo confundía más al extranjero que intentaba pensar en como podían unas manos ser de dicha manera.

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Son grandes... como... realmente grandes, pero sus muñecas... diablos, no lo sé."

No lo comprendió sino hasta que vio con sus propios ojos.

Tras el comentario de Brian, era como si su mirada estuviera buscando todo el tiempo al líder, siguiendo cada gesto que hacía con sus manos.

De hecho no se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes, Sungjin siempre estaba moviendo las manos compulsivamente o las tenía guardadas en sus bolsillos.

Las únicas ocasiones en que había logrado obtener una vista moderadamente buena de las manos del líder fue durante la cena y aún así no fue suficiente porque estaban sujetando los palillos y no permitía que se vieran sus dedos estirados; y de cuando practicaban, pero una vez más, sus dedos estaban flexionados impidiéndole ver la magnificiencia de la que hablaba Younghyun.

Jae no estaba molesto, solo un poco frustrado porque sin importar sus intentos no hallaba la majestuosidad de las manos de Sungjin, de hecho veía sus propias manos y acababa pensando que sus largos dedos eran más sensuales que los del líder.

Pensó que lo mejor era dejar el tema por la paz, no iba a fastidiar a Younghyun por ser un alborotador con un tema que ni siquiera parecía interesante.

Entonces siguió viviendo con normalidad, hasta que un día en un ensayo de la banda, estaban practicando Wish como versión en vivo, así que Jae se encargaría tranquilamente de tocar la guitarra acústica, disfrutaba de hacer el arpegio en esa canción mientras el resto cantaban sin preocupaciones.

Estaba verificando que la guitarra estuviera afinada y miró ocasionalmente hacia el resto despegando su mirada de las clavijas entre sus dedos solo por un segundo para encontrarse con que las manos de Sungjin estaban descansando tranquilamente sobre sus muslos mientras miraba hacia Wonpil que le preguntaba algo sobre el coro de la canción.

Y Jae por fin entendió perfecto a Younghyun.

Las manos de Sungjin eran grandes, lo suficiente para abarcar con facilidad de lado a lado sobre sus muslos y sus dedos no eran extraordinariamente largos, solo lo suficiente para lucir en equilibrio con sus palmas anchas, pero lejos de eso sus manos eran simple y sencillamente varoniles.

Jaehyung incluso sintió que su garganta se secó un poco ante el pensamiento de que una de esas manos se posara sobre uno de sus delgados muslos, por dios, quizá hasta podría rodearlo completo con su mano sin problema.

Así que fue una revelación total, ciertamente él no podía dejar de imitar la sonrisa estúpida de Brian mientras veían ambos a Sungjin mover sus manos con ritmo y las notas majestuosas salían de su garganta.

Se quedó tan sorprendido que de hecho acabó arruinando las notas de su arpegio en la guitarra.

Durante todo el día Jaehyung se había quedado realmente pensativo respecto a las manos del líder. Jae no se catalogaba a si mismo como gay, incluso aunque tuviera pensamientos realmente gais acerca de como lucirían las manos de Sungjin sujetando su erección, y la sola idea lo obligaba a meter su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans para acomodarse los pantalones en el área de la entrepierna o acabaría siendo demasiado obvio y sería su fin con los demás miembros.

En cierto modo era inquietantemente impresionante lo mucho que Jae se excitaba tan solo por pensar en las manos de Sungjin sujetando con un poco de fuerza cualquier parte de su muy delgado cuerpo.

De hecho ya no podía mirar al líder sin acabar teniendo pensamientos realmente sucios sobre cualquier aspecto que realizara. Si alzaba su voz, Jae lo imaginaba en un contexto completamente distinto donde de preferencia estuvieran ellos dos solos y sin mucha ropa encima, si estaban practicando y notaba que la camiseta del líder empezaba a humedecerse por el sudor, su cochina mente volvía a hacer de las suyas al sugerirle en tono de broma que se la quitara porque hacia demasiado calor, ya ni hablar de cuando estaban en el dormitorio y Sungjin estaba recostado sobre el sofá reposando su mano encima de su cadera en una manera casi indistinta, Jae se volvía un degenerado total porque solo quería suplicarle a Sungjin que metiera su mano bajo sus pantalones y que lo dejara alimentar su repertorio de escenarios sexuales.

Y lo del repertorio no era metafórico, Jaehyung realmente tenía una colección de ideas a las que recurría todo el tiempo para masturbarse. Estaba consciente de que era muy poco decente de su parte utilizar a su dongsaeng como inspiración para eyacular, pero no podían culparlo, el único responsable de esta situación era Younghyun por haberlo hecho fijarse en Sungjin en _esa_ manera.

Y ciertamente Jae estaba un poco preocupado, hasta antes de enterarse de esta útil información sobre las manos de Sungjin, la única manera en la que cuidaba de su propia salud sexual era masturbándose de vez en cuando, quizá una vez a la semana si no se sentía demasiado cansado, nada de pensamientos incorrectos, es decir imaginaba una boca indistinta alrededor de él, más nunca se atrevía a ponerle cara a esa persona; pero desde que había descubierto que las manos del líder eran perfectas para ponerlo en su lugar y mantenerlo ahí, había empezado a masturbarse todos los días y era común que ocurriera más de una vez al día debido a que su rebelde aparato reproductor masculino respondía a cualquier provocación por más mínima que fuera.

Tenía sueños húmedos prácticamente todos los días, así que esa era una razón para tocarse todo el tiempo, pero Sungjin a veces lo sujetaba del antebrazo en el gesto más noble del universo para que se alejara del borde de la banqueta y que no fueran a atropellarlo, aunque no debía hacerlo Jae acababa metiéndose al baño más cercano en cuanto tenía oportunidad para sacudirse los malos pensamientos y deshacerse de ellos en forma de su semen blanco dentro del desagüe.

Lo bueno de ser músico era que al menos si le daba síndrome del túnel carpiano por tanto masturbarse, podía decir que era por tanto tocar la guitarra... Aunque eso no explicaría que fuera de la muñeca derecha.

En fin, los pretextos no funcionaban para todo, así que aprendió a masturbarse con la mano izquierda también.

Estaba bien, todo era aceptable mientras nadie más se enterara, aunque claro que no era como que Jaehyung fuera muy discreto al respecto.

De hecho una tarde después de la práctica todos estaban listos para volver al dormitorio, pero Jaehyung tenía un problema desde hacía casi 30 minutos debido a que Sungjin estaba de muy buen humor ese día y simplemente había llegado a la hora de su break de 5 minutos a acariciar los hombros del americano mientras les comentaba a todos la idea de ir a cenar más tarde a alguna parte.

Las manos en su cuello, hombros y espalda estaban haciendo un trabajo para nada adecuado al mandar toda la energía removida hacia su jodido pene que al parecer no se cansaba de que Jae lo manoseara todo el bendito tiempo y tenía ganas suficientes de endurecerse ante el más mínimo toque de Sungjin.

"Los alcanzo en un momento, ¿Si?"

Y no esperó respuesta, solo salió corriendo y se metió al primer armario del conserje que encontró abierto y no dudó en deslizar su mano bajo su ropa interior para apretar un poco la base.

Apenas iba a abrir el botón de sus jeans cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Sungjin con el ceño fruncido preguntando

"¿Qué rayos pasa, hyung? Estamos tan preocup-"

Al menor se le cortaron las palabras y a Jae la respiración cuando el líder miró la mano bajo sus pantalones.

Sungjin cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó a hablar con voz baja cuando manoteó la muñeca de Jaehyung para que la retirara de debajo de su ropa interior, la acción de hecho le sacó un gemido a Jae, aunque Sungjin no lo escuchó porque le dijo

"¿Esta es la razón por la que siempre salías corriendo? ¿Porque venías a hacer... _Esto_? ¿Quién demonios hace eso? Y además en la empresa, pudiste haberte metido en serios problemas, maldita sea."

Jae estaba esforzándose mucho por no retorcerse para frotar su erección contra la mezclilla de sus jeans y acabar gimiendo como loco frente a Sungjin, pero es que enserio era demasiado sexy ver al líder molesto con él y hablándole como si fuera un menor más.

Aunque sabía que sería su fin si ocurría, estaba deseando que lo sujetara con esas benditas manos para zarandearlo un poco.

"¿Estás escuchando algo de lo que he dicho?" Jae negó con la cabeza mientras mordía su labio y se pegó un poco más al cuerpo del menor. "Hyung, ¿Que rayos?"

"Aunque no lo creas, esto es culpa tuya."

Sungjin iba a gritarle algo porque no iba a permitir que lo culpara por sus locuras, pero al sentir cierta dureza contra su cadera, captó que Jaehyung no se refería exactamente a la situación, ¿O si?

Sungjin retrocedió un paso, pero Jae se acercó también y sujetó ambas manos contrarias para colocarlas encima de su cadera y que el menor apretara un poco haciéndolo gemir con fuerza.

El coreano intentó retroceder de nuevo y quitar sus manos, pero Jae se lo impidió y dijo

"Sé que es jodidamente raro, pero es tu culpa por tener semejantes manos, he estado completamente enloquecido desde hace más de un mes por culpa de esto y créeme que nadie sufre más al respecto que yo mismo."

El menor lo observó un tanto perplejo antes de apretar su agarre sobre los prominentes huesos de las caderas del americano, cuyas piernas temblaron al sentir la presión sobre su cuerpo y de hecho se tambaleó un poco por el toque.

Sungjin lo miró con una ceja alzada antes de llevar una de sus manos de manera algo vacilante hacia el cuello del mayor haciéndolo gimotear como demente ante el contacto

"¿Esto es lo que quieres?"

Jae se removió un poco en si mismo y de hecho metió su mano bajo su ropa interior para tocarse mientras murmuraba

"Dios mío si, ni siquiera yo me entiendo a mi mismo."

De pronto la mirada de Sungjin pasó de alterada a apreciativa y su otra mano sujetó la muñeca de Jae para retirarla de abajo de sus pantalones mientras susurraba

"No te toques. Yo lo haré."

Y por fin Jaehyung sonrió complacido, sintiéndose infinitamente feliz porque las varoniles manos de Sungjin estaban deshaciendo el botón de sus pantalones y bajando la cremallera para sujetar su erección que ya rebosaba de líquido preseminal.

Este tenía que ser el cielo porque Jaehyung se sentía como si flotara cuando la callosa mano de Sungjin abarcó la piel caliente de su miembro como si no fuera un gran dilema.

Pero no, el cielo aún tenía un lado desconocido porque entonces miró a Sungjin abrir sus propios pantalones para bajar solo un poco la parte frontal de su ropa interior y entonces pegarse al cuerpo delgado del mayor para frotarse contra él usando uno solo de sus masculinos puños.

Jae no supo cómo sentirse porque no tenía idea de que sus enfermas intenciones pudieran haber tenido semejante efecto en el menor, pero le agradaba, se sentía deseado.

Cerró los ojos y decidió disfrutar, después pensaría en la incomodidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es quizá uno de los oneshots más random que he escrito jamás porque nomás proyecté mi fetiche de manos en estos mushashos y quise meter un poco de SungBri por ahí hahaha okno
> 
> Pero no es broma, miren las manos de Jae y de Sungjin y mueran en el intento si pueden


	17. Day 17: First pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor que Sungjin sentía por su novio no tenía límites... A excepción de uno.

Haberse mudado con Jaehyung fue la mejor decisión que Sungjin había tomado en su vida, habían aprendido a conocerse a la perfección y podían convivir con tanta facilidad que era incluso inquietante.

El amor que Sungjin sentía por su novio no tenía límites... A excepción de uno.

"Jae, te lo advierto. Este animal no va a dormir sobre nuestra cama."

El mayor tomó al perro salchicha entre sus brazos y murmuró haciendo ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia junto al animal que cargaba

"Pero le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, ¿Cómo vas a dejarlo dormir solo en la sala?"

"Es un perro, ¿Cómo sabes que le teme a la oscuridad?"

Definitivamente lo último que esperaba escuchar de su sarcástico y frío novio era

"Un padre conoce a su hijo."

Si había algo que estaba convencido jamás le había visto al americano era el llamado instinto paternal, era un asco con los niños y a decir verdad su sentido de responsabilidad y apego emocional era terrible, por lo tanto le costaba un poco creerle

"¿Qué rayos- no importa, en este cuarto no va a dormir."

Era su última palabra y precisamente fue así como acabó durmiendo esa bola de pelos en un cojín junto a la cama de ellos.

Ese perro era quizá la única situación con la que él y Jaehyung se habían visto envueltos en una discusión.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué momento fue que accedió a que su novio metiera al animal al apartamento, simplemente una tarde escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y luego a su novio gritar al entrar al lugar

"¡Sungjin, no te imaginas lo que hice!" Y no, Sungjin ciertamente no tenía idea de qué era lo que había hecho, pero de pronto ya estaba Jae exclamando. "Pasé por la tienda de mascotas esta tarde al salir del trabajo y no podía dejar de pensar en lo bonito que luciría nuestro apartamento si tuviéramos a un pequeño animalito como guardián."

Tan solo bastó con oírlo decir aquello para saber que terminaría muy mal, pero al asomarse de su habitación a la sala para encontrarse a su novio con un perro entre los brazos, solo pudo soltar un suspiro porque sabía que iba a haber un problema.

Sungjin insistía en que era antihigiénico tener a un perro en el apartamento, pero el mayor insistió diciendo que necesitaban a un perro guardián que cuidara de ellos; y okay, Sungjin quizá lo habría considerado esperando por un pastor alemán, un dálmata, un gran danés o incluso un Rottweiler, pero Jaehyung llegó a casa con ese perro salchicha mimado que de perro guardián tenía lo mismo que él de tolerante hacia sus orines en el mueble del televisor.

Y estaba bien, incluso los orines podía soportarlos e hincarse a limpiarlos con sus pulcras manos entalladas en guantes de goma porque era raro ver a Jae tan entusiasmado con algo como lo estaba con ese perro; pero Sungjin no podía soportar cuando dicho animal quería adueñarse por completo de la atención y disponibilidad de Jaehyung.

"Jae..." Suspiró contra su cuello, pero no recibió respuesta más que un jadeo de su novio, así que insistió de nuevo. "Jae... Jaehyung..."

El mencionado bufó desesperado por los llamados sin sentido del menor y lo cuestionó mientras se retiraba el cabello que se estaba pegando por el sudor a su rostro

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sungjin se arrodilló sobre el colchón aún estando entre los muslos contrarios y se cubrió la espalda con la sabana al murmurar totalmente malhumorado

"No puedo hacerte el amor con ese animal aquí adentro. Tiene que irse a la sala."

La expresión de indignación total que se adueñó del rostro de Jaehyung fue incluso absurda cuando se enderezó sobre la cama también y respondió como si Sungjin hubiera sugerido una aberración

"Pero va a asustarse."

"No va a asustarse, solo es un momento, pero enserio no voy a desnudarme enfrente de ese perro."

No iba a negarlo, Sungjin realmente se sorprendió cuando vio a Jae sacar al perro del cuarto para acomodarlo en la sala y luego cerrar la puerta dedicándole una mirada de reproche como si dijera "¿feliz?" y la verdad era que si, se sentía feliz.

Aprovechó la disposición del mayor para devolverlo a la cama y besarlo una vez más, disfrutando de que su novio le estaba dando toda su atención a él desde que ese animal había llegado a sus vidas.

Sungjin apenas se había quitado la ropa interior y había empezado a acariciar al mayor por debajo de sus bóxers cuando ese perro envidioso empezó a raspar la puerta de la habitación con sus patas de perro estafador.

Jae se tensó de inmediato y volteó a ver hacia el marco de la puerta, pero Sungjin sostuvo su cadera con una mano mientras aceleraba el movimiento de su mano bajo la ropa interior de su novio, entonces escondió su rostro en el cuello contrario y susurró mientras dejaba un par de besos en la piel pálida

"Déjalo, Jae, por favor... estará bien."

Aunque el extranjero no parecía convencido, Sungjin lo besó en los labios de esa manera que sabía lo enloquecía por completo y sonrió victorioso al sentir el suave gimoteo que fue liberado hacia su boca.

No podía negar que ese perro le estaba dando muy intensa batalla, lloriqueaba y Sungjin tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por distraer a su novio que se tensaba solo por escuchar los quejidos del animal, aunque desde luego se jactaba por ser un excelente besador que hacía que a Jaehyung le temblaran las piernas cual gelatina con el solo roce de sus labios en puntos exactos que se había dedicado a descubrir durante años.

Aparentemente si había funcionado su técnica de seducción, porque Jae ya estaba más que inmerso en la atmosfera tan íntima que compartían, aunque Sungjin apenas había embestido un par de veces al mayor, cuando de pronto se escuchó el silbido que el perro hizo con su nariz en forma de lloriqueo al otro lado de la puerta llamando por completo la atención de Jaehyung, quien exclamó mientras lo empujaba para que se quitara de encima suyo

"¡No puedo hacer esto mientras lo escucho llorar!"

De pronto Sungjin estaba recostado sobre la cama intentando cubrirse con las sabanas mientras Jae corría desnudo hacia fuera de la habitación para rescatar al engendro que no paraba de chillar intentando que su adorado dueño lo rescatara de la supuesta oscuridad de la sala.

Y si, Sungjin se sintió genuina y despiadadamente ofendido por el rechazo del amor de su vida.

Cuando Jae volvió a la habitación con el perro entre sus brazos, se encontró a su novio sentado sobre la cama con la espalda pegada a la cabecera y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; bastó con una mirada confundida de parte del mayor para que Sungjin le dijera totalmente indignado

"No puedo creer que enserio me hayas cambiado por ese perro."

"No te cambié, ¿por qué piensas algo tan estúpido?"

Lo que consternó a Sungjin fue que Jae realmente estaba preguntando aquello, así que no le quedó de otra más que responder con un tono de obviedad que podría haber sonado ofensivo

"Literalmente me empujaste mientras teníamos sexo para ir a abrirle la puerta, ¿es una broma?"

Jae se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba al perro en su cojín junto a la cama y murmuró tranquilamente

"Pero ya volví."

"Sí, también ese animal."

Si, lo dijo como un reproche.

Miró con desprecio a la rata sin pelo que descansaba al pie de su cama con esa mirada burlona y luego escuchó a su novio decir mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

"A él no le importa, de hecho se dormirá pronto."

Sungjin negó con la cabeza incluso un poco desesperado al decirle molesto

"Jae... no es un bebé. Entiendo que quieras cuidar de él, pero-"

"Escucha, hagamos esto." Jaehyung cubrió su espalda con el cobertor y se sentó sobre el regazo del menor para frotar un poco sus miembros desnudos y entonces se acomodó para montarlo suavemente mientras susurraba contra su boca. "Debajo del cobertor, no tendrá idea de qué ocurre, ¿está bien? Todos seremos felices con esto."

Maldita sea, ¿por qué Sungjin batallaba tanto para decirle que no a ese tonto americano caprichoso? En especial considerando que quien tenía la razón era el menor en ese momento, estúpido Jaehyung y sus impresionantes habilidades de abogado del diablo.

Pero no iba a ceder, ese animal no iba a ganarle la batalla, así que murmuró contra los labios del rubio

"Bueno..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de domesticidad toxica(? hahahaha ni recuerdo como surgió esta idea, pero espero que les haya gustado
> 
> un poco de Jae con instinto paternal para que amarre y un poco de sungjin siendo un novio que cede en todo porque asi soy

**Author's Note:**

> Viva el SungJae
> 
> Esta obra estará disponible también en wattpad en mi cuenta @Pxulinxx


End file.
